BACK
by Beabandit
Summary: Orochimaru kidnapped Hinata. Something happenend between Sasuke and Hinata before she escapes. One year later, Sasuke is back in Konoha. OOC and rated M for reasons. Don't like, don't read. But please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!!**

**Just to say that, this is my first fiction in English. I'm actually French, and I tried my best. I would also appreciate if someone could help me with my English (to tell me if what I write is right). Second thought, this is my first time with writing a citrus scene.**

**I hope I didn't fuck up. Be nice, tell me what you think!**

**I don't own any Naruto characters of course.**

**Well enjoy !!**

**BACK **

1rst Chapter

A mission, a simple mission, and yet… She was there, in that room, prisoner.  
"_I must find a way out of that place…"_

"This is an unexpected chance to do some experiments with the Byakugan... Sasuke!… I forbid you to kill her. I know you have a bit of trouble to control yourself when it comes to Konoha ninja, but this time I forbid you to kill…. Understood? "  
"…" 

Oroshimaru watched at Sasuke with a satisfied look. At one of their little walk, they saw the camp of the young Kunoichi. She was alone, surely on a C rank mission. He would finally have a new toy, but he would have to keep an eye on Sasuke.  
Since his arrival, the young Sasuke had fully satisfied him, so much talent, and skills, in cold blood. But unfortunately, he had a bad habit of killing all Konoha ANBU they had captured so far.

"Understood?" He said with more force.  
"Hn…"  
He took his sweat voice to tell him "Don't be like that, I forbid you to kill but you can play if you want… But don't be too rude… " 

Oroshimaru now left his devilish laughter echo in the room. The turn of events was truly in his favour…

Sasuke entered the room where Hinata was retained for several hours. Why? In an attempt to explain her perhaps? Why? He did not need to be justified.  
Until then he had killed three ANBU who had had the misfortune to cross his path…

He had orders… He had no choice…

But not her…

She was there, standing beside a low table. Calm? No She seems to, but her trembling by crossing his eyes showed him clearly she was afraid.

"What do you want? … What does he wants? …. The Byakugan isn't it? "She said in a cold tone. Her voice did not seem to decline.  
"…"

He knew none of ANBU but what with her…  
He doesn't know her so well eventually, but he knew all too well that she was one of them. 

After a moment, eyes plunged into one another, a smirk was shaped on his lips.  
"You have changed, Hinata Chan… "  
Instinctively Hinata put herself in her fighting stance. 

In an instant she ran to him, activating her Byakugan, fists tight. She was quick and her movement fluid, almost unreal. Just as a dance, waving her body. Sasuke yet had no trouble guarding the shots. She was quick, she had improved for sure. But he became far too powerful for the gentle and shy Hyuga not to succeed in only touch his skin.  
After observing a few moments, systematically avoiding her attacks, he finally put an end to the fight, with a hand circling her left wrist, the other maintaining her hip, he pined her against the wall in a crack deaf.

He stood there, a few inches from her. Feeling her perfume, listening to her breathing, gradually pressing his body against hers.  
"You're not the gentle and shy Hyuga anymore…" he smirk, while he bend down his head, his lips dangerously close to her own. She kept her eyes on his lips approaching increasingly, astonished.  
At the last minute she turned her head to the side. He stopped for a moment, and then began to lay his lips on her offered neck.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She begged before closing her eyes.  
He left to run his lips on her neck when he whispered "I try…"

She suddenly opened her eyes, and tried to evade his embrace, her free hand pressing on his chest in a futile effort.  
He catches her two wrists in one of his hands pulling her arms above her head. Pushing her against the wall again. With his other hand, he began to tear her dress, leaving only fragments of tissue on the floor, revealing, quivering, and yet her skin hot and humid from the fight, as his lips turned against her neck again, rolling on his shoulder. This would not be hard, he just had not to think about what he was doing. His desire for her was not faint. She had creamy skin, and the exquisite curves. Her long hair rolling on her shoulders…

"No… " she says.  
Through the one moment, he whispered, but she failed to hear it.  
"_No_", she thought, "_You won't get me_" 

From a powerful gesture, he pulled her against him, and then turn, to bring her to the bed behind them. Blocking her body with his own, ensuring she could not escape, he began to open his own kimono. Showing his pale skin, then he did drag their both underwear along their legs. She tried in vain to struggle without any conviction. Their skins now naked against one another. The friction generated warm on their skins. He pierced her white eyes with his onyx one. Bending his head to steal a kiss, she turned once again sideways. She doesn't really want it, he knew. Each of his hands catching one of her wrists, pulling the arms of the girl on each side of her head. 

Noting his head, he looked at her and then ordered her to close her eyes,  
She didn't understand, "_It looks like he doesn't want that entire thing either_," she thought. "_He doesn't want? He is … ashamed_? "

The proximity of their body, his bare skin against hers, the desire climbed in each of them, and yet they both seemed to fight it. With a rapid movement of his hips, he thrust deep into her, and then stopped. Both of them releasing the breath they were holding.  
"_She is not a virgin!_" He thought surprised.

He began to move, slowly at first...The beating of his heart accelerate. Hinata was biting her lower lip, choking the low moans that she couldn't contain. Then his hips started to move faster, gradually increasing sensations, which maximises the heat emanating from their bodies. Sasuke could not suppress a growl. Hinata felt the betrayal of her spirit. "_No, I don't want to be his_ "… But her breath became heavier while she tried to stifle her moans.  
Soon her hips met his, accompanying each of his movements, which amplifies the pleasure of their embrace.

He shook her wrists stronger… Each of the women he had known had thrown themselves at his feet, too happy to have an intimacy with him, they shouted his name, moaning loudly.  
Now, he felt something different, and much more powerful. Strangely, the Hinata's withholding, the way she gave up while refusing to him. Her low groans, her interrupted breathing, and all evidence of the pleasure he gave her, but she refused. His excitement was far greater. His pride celebrated. And now she answered each of his movements, pressing him, even more, to give her pleasure. He felt reason evaporate.

Sasuke pushed harder, and felt Hinata's body arching, pressing her small rounded belly against his. She groaned and then bit her lip again. Her legs were tightening against his hips, giving additional pressure. They were both close to their orgasm.

Some more thrust, stronger, deeper. Sasuke freed her wrists while he slipped his hands in hers crossing her fingers with his own. He shook her hands in his, when Hinata reached her climax and groans as he reached his peak too.

They stayed together for several minutes, trying to resume their breaths. After what seemed an eternity, she opened her eyes to meet his. Both seemed shocked with what had previously happened between them. Yet still shuddering from the wave of pleasure that had dominated them earlier. 

He bended his head down, uncertain… approaching his lips on hers, closing the space between them, in slow motion. She didn't try and escape… his lips pressed on hers. She replied weakly first … than kissing him back, while the kiss intensified, becoming deeper, as if to express the intensity of the moment they had shared… He still had her hands in his, fingers still crossed…

They shared the same thought: "_What happened?_"   
They had lost the use of speech, they remained together, sharing kisses and glances full of questions.

Hidden behind a window, two black eyes had visibly lost none of the scene.  
"_I must kill her_ …."

The next day, Sasuke woke up in an empty bed. Hinata was no longer there.   
The door of the room opened. Sasuke sat on the bed.  
"You killed her?" he asks.  
"…. "Karin didn't reply. 

He had orders…. He had no choice…

"She fled" she says.  
Sasuke raised his head, leaving for once his surprise appears in his usually inexpressive eyes.

One Year later:

"Welcome back home Sasuke", said Tsunade with a large smile on her face…


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few words to thank all my reviewers.**

**I'm glad you enjoy my fiction.**

**This chapter is kind of transition one. It helps to start the real story.**

**Remember that English is not my language. (Still will be glad if someone wanna help).**

**Enjoy and review please.**

Chapter 2

One week… one full week to answer the questions to everyone. Why? Where? When? How? Not a question had been spared. First he had to report to Tsunade of course. Explain in every detail how he had succeeded in defeating Orochimaru. And he explained the whole thing; what the past four years had been. Then he esplained over again to the elders, and then to the clans 's heads, to all sensei, and of course after a few days he had to explain all over again to his old friends.

How his betrayal, his departure had been orchestrated by Tsunade. A mission, a awkward mission… very awkward and long-term… very long. He followed orders; he had no really choice. A part of him had welcomed the plans of Tsunade at the time. Joining Orochimaru claim join his cause, learning techniques, definitely the best part; Dismantling its conspiracies against Konoha, spy. If Orochimaru interested in young Uchiha, it was out of question not to take advantage of it. He was offered on a platter a decent living in the depths of his evil side. He was able to test his limits.

But in the end all he had left was a bitter taste.

XXX

Naruto and Sakura offered him right away their confidence. They seemed both released from a huge weight, as finally awakened from a terrible nightmare. As for the others, they welcomed him with varying heat's degrees. It was leery of him, despite the official announcement of Tsunade, things were quite different than before. Before his treason, because they had all lived it as such. In addition, too many dark areas on his account raised a lot of questions…

He had a vague outline of Hinata, at the bottom of Tsunade's office, half hidden behind Kiba and Shino. She stood head right yet, attentive to the every Hokage's words. But not once she had a look for him, not once she did express any emotion. By the end of the meeting, she had overshadowed, taking advantage of the crowd around him. And the next day, she was already gone on a mission with her team.

And the routine seemed to take the upper hand. He had to join the other to eat ramen; Naruto's idea, definitely… It was obviously a great opportunity to know a little better what happened during his absence. To find out a little more about her…

"Sasuke, please take a seat! I kept a place for you." His former team mate also seemed no more hysterical as she used to be, before, but it appeared that he would not have much work to do to be chased once again.

The room was noisy; all spoke at the same time. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Néji, Tenten, Lee, they all came, everyone except her team. He had to know, he had to know everything. Hinata regularly had occupied his thoughts since that famous night… Regularly… not to say constantly. He had decided to initiate the conversation, but how?

"So………. Tell me……… uh… finally… I mean…. What happened in my absence? He said.   
"…"  
"…"  
"… "

"…"   
_"So.. .Good… very successful. Baka, why is it that you have spoken! "_ He thought after observing their faces.

"Teme…,… incredible, you speak now? "Exclaimed Naruto. Sakura rushed him a blow behind the head. He grimaced, vigorously rubbing his skull. 

After a few moments Ino spoke.  
"Well… Kurenai Chan had a child with Asuma Kun…… And Asuma Kun, well he is... "  
"Dead," finished Shikamaru. "Hidan killed him."

_"You start very well indeed …, eh shit, how do I get out of that now"_ thought Sasuke.  
It took a serious look and shook his head, wishing to encourage them to continue on another topic.

"We also have good news" Sakura smiled. "We are all jounin now"   
"Yes and Shika did find a girlfriend also " said Naruto much of his flat on the table because he didn't take the time to swallow his ramen before announcing the first-class new.

"Ah! "Smiled Sasuke. "Who is the happy one? "He asked.   
Shikamaru lowered his head; the eyes plunged into his plate when he blew "Tamari Chan" , embarrassed.  
Sasuke wanted to laugh at the idea of this questionable association, but found it irrelevant.

The hours spent, all their adventures were told, they talked about their new skills, Ino was back soon to lay on him at every opportunity.  
_"Get all lost …_ "He thought. _"Still no information on Hinata Chan…"_

And suddenly Naruto had hit the bull's eye.  
"What a pity that Kiba Kun, Shino Kun and Hinata Chan have not been able to join us. Tsunade sent them on a mission so fast we barely have time to say a word… "  
_"Bingo, Naruto,"_ Sasuke thought excitedly.

"Yes" Tenten resumed, " don't worry, they will be back for the party, it's what counts."   
"_The party ????? A party? What party? _" The questions were jostling in his head. "The party? "Enquired finally Sasuke emotionless.  
"Oh yes, you don't know. The old one organizes a party in honour of the treaty "launched Naruto.  
Sakura began to clarify his speech "The leaf ally with the sand since the day Gaara Kun became Kazekage. Negotiations satisfied the two villages now and the treaty will be signed in a few days ... When will they be there? Shikamaru Kun? "  
"In tree days normally" he replied.

_"Gaara… Kazekage…, it is true"_   
"And therefore there will be a party…" He said between his teeth.  
"And their team will be returned in time? "He asked.  
"Of course, Hinata Chan would certainly not missed it, no way. "Choji had replied with a smile.

But Sasuke gets already lost in his mind. "It's perfect, she will be there. I need to talk to her, it is important I see her….I have to do something…. "

XXX

The evening ended without incident, everyone returned to their homes. Sasuke joined the Uchiha mansion. _"A few days… "_ he thought. "just a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello,**

**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this one. And don't forget to tell me what you guys think. And why not what you'd like to see happening in the story…**

Chapter 3

"Hinata Chan, Hurry up…. We never be there on time if you continue walking so slowly… "  
Kiba was running now. They were just a few miles away from Konoha's gates. Their mission was delayed more than necessary.   
"I'm coming," said the young Kunoichi.  
_"I have to talk to him… this time… I will tell him…" _She thought.

**XXX**

The treaty had been signed earlier that day. The sand Nin had passed through the village doors early in the morning. Therefore, the meetings had been shackled and Tsunade and Gaara finally had signed the treaty allying the two villages.

Just arrived in the ballroom Temari had pasted against Shikamaru, Kankuro remained as close as possible to the bar and especially to a bottle of sake and Gaara appeared to die of boredom. The heads of clans competing for his attention; because the treaty planned some exchanges of ninjas between the leaf and the sand, and obviously the most prestigious clans of Konoha wanted to be given this honour.

Sasuke had exchanged only a few words with the Kazekage earlier, he had not really changed. He always had the same cold eyes that he had 4 years ago, did not speak if their lives not depended on it. His hair always a bright red like the kanji on his forehead.

Sasuke had not talked a lot about it either, Naruto did for them.

Anyway, he was not there for social events, a single person interested him…. He tried to repeat in his mind what he wanted to tell her, every day, and in the end, he still didn't know where to start.  
Naruto once again had embarked himself on an endless story which Sasuke not lend any attention… The ideas were jostling in his skull.

_"I really thought a lot about you,…, Kami, it's sucks, don't be ridiculous,… Sasuke, resume yourself, you're not 10 years old anymore. Shit,… will I be able to tell her…. " _Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to focus, shaking his head from time to time to meet Naruto. "_Baka, won't you remain silent for 2 seconds… shit… what are they doing, they should have come for a long time now…" _

Lost in his dreams, Sasuke hadn't been able to see who he waited for just came to appear at the back of the room. Kiba now sneaked among the crowd to join them, Shino already discussed with Kurenai. And Hinata remained behind. In such event, her shyness took a little over.

"Yo Kiba kun, how was the mission?" The Naruto's exclamation abruptly fired Sasuke from his dream.  
_"Kiba kun? Where? Where is he? Where is she?_ _" _ Sasuke thought.  
"Naruto Kun, how are you? This mission had really no end; I thought we would never make it… " Kiba bowed his head. "Sasuke Kun, how are you? "  
"Fine, thank you" he retorted coldly _"There she is !!... She is…She is beautiful…… ah Baka, think a bit ... First you have to rid yourself of these two and two, you should talk to her…, perfect plan. " _

Hinata seemed to look all over the room, a little lost, she overview Sasuke, and their eyes crossed for a moment, she felt her cheeks become pink and distorting her head, she headed for the buffet. _"Hinata, resume yourself, you look like a child…. Head right,… Look straight ahead … head… head right, you concentrate… you have to tell him …. Oh no, it's pathetic… you're pathetic… ".  
_  
Sasuke apologized to his two companions, claiming to be thirsty. He then started to cross the room. _"More than a few more foot steps and here you are boy, breath… "_ he repeated. Hinata was now leaned against one of the windows, lost in thought, eyes a little sad, plunged into the night outside, her glass shook in the right hand.  
Sasuke made a few more steps and then suddenly stopped. By gradually out of it he noticed a thin net sand drag on the floor at his feet, waving discreetly among the guests. He sought the Kazekage eyes… Gaara seemed still in the middle of discussion with the heads of clans and Tsunade. His face as impassive as his habit. _"What he is doing?… "_ he thought surprised _"Is that he felt an enemy? "_ Activating briefly his sharingan…_" there's nothing here? But what is he doing? " _

Sasuke watched the sand continue his path, then freezes… Sand… Gaara's sand had approached Hinata… It gently moved in the air next to her and now delicately went around her left hand. Hinata seemed neither surprised nor frightened. She observed the sand running strongly in the palm of her hand until a small sand rose has built up in it. She sketched a smile. Sasuke looked at her carefully, incredulously, and then turned his head towards Gaara, who remained, surrounded by the eminent figures of Konoha, but now wore a slight smile on his lips. 

_"What…? Hinata… Gaara? "_ Sasuke felt anger invade his body, his blood boiling.

Hinata had turned onto the crowd when she saw Sasuke a few inches from her.   
_"Go Hinata, it's now or never"_ she thought.  
She approached him and smiled weakly. "How are you? " she said.

Sasuke remained motionless, eyes black, _"Baka, what were you thinking exactly?"_   
On one icy voice, the eyes scorning her, he said "You never said anything, isn't it, your little visit to Orochimaru? Why Hyuuga Sama? ".

Hinata quaked, shocked by the coldness of his voice.

"I just ask you a question, are you too stupid or too weak to answer me! ".

Hinata felt her heart was tight in her chest. _"Sasuke… kun. No. "_ She would have wanted to cry… _"Hinata don't! Look at you! Hold on _". 

With a sarcastic tone she replied.  
"I had accomplished my mission, it was unnecessary to report an unimportant incident, Uchiha Sama!"

Sasuke shook teeth to her response.

"What about you? Why did you not follow Tsunade's orders? You had to kill all Konoha Nin taken prisoner by Orochimaru, didn't you? To avoid them torture, " she continue on the same tone.

Sasuke had a smirk, Hinata's words ringing in his head. _"Without importance Hn? That's it "_.  
"Orochimaru ordered me not to kill you. So I thought about my fan girls, I knew that one of them would kill you without hesitation, if I made it as if I was interested by you… It was boring, but you know … Orders are orders, and the mission comes first. ".

_"Boring… orders… Hinata you really are too stupid"_ she thought.  
Sasuke and Hinata observed each other, each hoping to show the greatest possible indifference to what the other said. 

And suddenly, Ino had Sasuke in a hug. "Sasukeeeeee kun, I was looking for you, everywhere." But already Sakura also approached them, a furious air, casting death glances at Ino. "Ino, leaves him, he needs to breath, and he knows how to stand alone." 

Sasuke looked at the girls and said, not showing any emotion ", Ino, Sakura would you like a glass maybe? ".  
The eyes of both Kunoichi had illuminated at his invitation. Hinata felt baffled by his attitude, she felt alone and useless, but then a hand slipped on her size. Gaara leaned to her ear and whispered "Hinata, come with me".

Sasuke just wanted to kill Gaara in that moment, right there, right now. _"What make you think you can approach her like you do! Bastard"._ He remained emotionless.He looked the both of them exit from the courtroom, before turning to Sakura and Ino.

The two girls also watched Hinata and Gaara. Sakura then said "It's annoying to see that he can be so sweet. Why is it just with her?" And Ino to outbid "He looks like a puppy dog when he looks at her, she isn't anything so special."

Sasuke moved, ignoring their pleas. Their remarks ended definitely his mood. _"I have to get out of that place."_

He just knew to well the answers to their questions. Hinata was strong and confident now. And yet it was something of her, a weakness, and softness…,… purity. She was just so beautiful, her long hair delicately placed on her shoulders, her petite body, frail, her creamy skin, her eyes, like an abyss.

Already thoughts of her, of their night returned to his memory.  
_"What man could resist her, what man would not want to protect her…"_

He definitely fucked up everything…

**XXX**

On the roof of the Hyuuga mansion, Gaara and Hinata had sat, hidden in the night and it darkness. Hinata had not issued a word since their departure.

"I assumed that I had to intervene when I saw your face. You talked to him? " Asked Gaara.  
After a moment silent, Hinata said "You asks or you already know? You heard us? ".  
Gaara nodded "I wanted to make sure everything was going well, I am sorry that if any did wrong."  
Hinata which had so far retained her tears, sobbed gently.  
Gaara took the young Kunoichi in his arms. "Schhhhh, I am here, I am here. He'll regret it, that fool, I promise you…. You're gonna be OK"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !! Hello everybody.**

**Thanks for your review****s once again. I just love it. And it makes me want to write more.**

**I remarked that you all want to know who Hinata's first is. Will be in the next chapter but you can try to find out. **

**I promise I will update soon… Enjoy!! And let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

Gaara had never felt as ineffective. His discussion with the Uchiha definitely did not work as he wished.

The day after the party Tsunade organized, the group had spent time in the forest for a picnic. The Uchiha remained marble, he barely mentioned anything, and had ignored the whole time the presence of Hinata. Gaara had obviously spent the day at her side, trying to make her forget the latest events as well as the presence of a certain Sasuke Uchiha near them. She was strong, had nothing seem left of her sadness. She was gentle and smiling, as always.

At the end of the day, while all returning home, he had managed to gather only with the ninja he hated. But the debate was not in his favour, his efforts were in vain and as a result of this failure he thought the whole night for a solution… a way to help Hinata.

And now he was here, in front of his door, hesitant.

_"It's the best way"_ he thought. "_He'll know what to do, he will help…. "_  
The young Kazekage remained there, motionless, deep in thought, arguing with himself the merits of his approach. _"Him, involved in her life again is not the best solution, but I have no choice… I do it for her…. I do it for you Hinata…"_

The young man took a deep breath and hit the hard wood of the door in front of him. He waited a few moments when the door of a small apartment opened.

" ????????? "  
"Gaara Sama ????????? What can I do for you so early in the morning? " he says.

The turquoise eyes remained landed on him, cold, distant, as usual. Finally the red head replied "I need help…. it concerns Hinata Chan. "

"Come on in, please…"

The apartment was simple and discreet. The two men headed towards the lounge without a noise. Finally in the small room, the two men faced each other.

"Hn needs help? And how can I help you? "

Gaara then began to tell him the story of Hinata and the young Uchiha, at least what he knew of their story. Hinata captured by Orochimaru, a year earlier, Sasuke and Hinata, sharing a night, one night that should haunt her until the unexpected return of the avenger a few weeks earlier. Their disastrous confrontation at the party. And his irresistible desire to stifle hard Sasuke Uchiha with his sand, and even with his own hands. 

The other man had been listening quietly, calmly, had merely expressed a slight surprise and what Gaara could described as irritation when he figures out about the famous night. Although the emotion has been so quick on his face that the young Kazekage had not been able to be sure of that point. Once finished with the story, Gaara waited patiently for his host to speak.

"Why me? Why ask me? Of all her friends…" he said. "There is no one who would not give his life to protect her, and of course to help her, so…"

"I know that, but each of them will face the same problem as me in front of Sasuke. "  
"And may I know what that problem is supposed to be?"  
Gaara took a great breath and began a new story, the one about the discussion of the previous day that he shared with the Uchiha.

**XXX**

It was late, already dusk. The small team had dispersed, each returning home. The forest fell asleep peacefully and only a few small bird screams were heard.  
Gaara came from the shadows hidden behind a tree.

"Kazekage Sama… Why do I have the honour of your presence" exclaimed Sasuke ironically.  
"You know very well why I am here, we have to talk…. To talk about Hinata! "  
Sasuke smiled. "Oh yes, your new girlfriend? Or not yet, I did not quite follow… The thing with the sand rose, did you get the effect you desired? "

Gaara frowned. "I know what happened between you two. Hinata told me everything. I will not stand the way you act with her. Hinata did nothing to deserve what you do to her"  
"I do not care about Hinata, and what she does; I am not interested in your story". Sasuke now turned heels away from Gaara.

"I find you quite envious for someone who doesn't care! Why so much contempt for it if it you are not interested."  
"It's not contempt, but unconcern"   
"Want to convince yourself that way…… very well. Anyway, she's not yours anymore."

A long silence surrounded the two ninjas. Sasuke remained motionless and Gaara, satisfied prepared himself to go when Sasuke said.

"She's not mine anymore hn? And what makes you say that."  
"I am here for her now, and you have to understand that I'll protect her"  
"You want to protect her… therefore she needs to be protected from me? "He smiled.  
"She's got me now, she does not need you."

"Oh no Gaara… You may think so but, she doesn't got you... or it's more you hadn't got her"

"…"

"I observed you two today… you are close I do not doubt that point. And you must be very close to her if she told you what she has not said anybody else. But there is one thing which I am pretty sure about, it is that you do not know Hinata as I know her."

"I know Hinata better than you will ever do, Uchiha. "Gaara's voice betrayed his nervousness.

"I wanted to say that you do not know Hinata also intimately than I do." He smiled. "Your eyes… your eyes betray the fact that you have never laid your hands on her. You look at her too eagerly… you are wondering what effect that would make to touch her, to make her yours."  
Sasuke waited one second and then resumed "When I look at her…… I remember …I remember her skin, her smell… I remember everything that you will never know about her…"

Gaara remained without a voice, as captured by Sasuke's words.  
Satisfied with the effect that his words had been on the Kazekage, Sasuke went, leaving Gaara stupefied.

_"I knew it."_ he thought by leaving the forest. _"Hinata and Gaara are not a couple. I can recover her… I have to get her back… "_

**XXX**

Gaara had his head down, a little ashamed to admit his weakness.

"Well, well, but it does not answer my question… what makes you say that I could help?"

Gaara noted, he seemed determined now. One smile was shaped on his lips.  
"I do not know Hinata the way Sasuke says it, for sure, but Hinata and I became very close. I showed her my darkest secrets… And she also opened to me, and I have to admit that I was quite surprised to know the truth about what everybody has long viewed as a timid and weak Hyuuga… "

"…" 

Gaara plunged his gaze in those of the young man in front of him.  
"I know very well that you and Hinata have shared much more than friendship…"

"I see…"

"I have to leave tomorrow in my village, I want to ensure that the problem with the Uchiha is in good hands. I have no doubt that you will find a way. But know that, if you make her suffer, I would have no qualms about making you pay. What do you think?"

"Hai Kazekage Sama!" A smile clearly drew on his face. "I have always been delighted to help Hinata Chan."

**XXX**

The next day, the sand prossession stood in Konoha's doors, sharing a last moment with their friends. A little apart from others, Gaara took Hinata in his arms.  
"If you need me, don't hesitate. I'll come…."  
"I know Gaara Kun. Thank you, but I'm going to be fine."  
"I will return as soon as possible."   
"Hai… Gaara Kun."

The convoy moved, and soon disappeared into the forest on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Good" exclaimed Tsunade. "It's a good thing that all teams are here. Today you'll have special training together."

They all observed the Hokage for a moment.

"With your team you will have to face the other teams. The purpose is to make a prisoner, but also to ensure that your team members will not be captured. Your sensei will observe your workout. You thrive in the forest around Konoha. The goal is to evaluate your teamwork… Now go ahead, no time to lose."

The teams formed and soon all had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.  
I know that Chapter 4 left you all like starving for more, not much action, a lot of questions unanswered. So I hope this new chapter will satisfy you.   
Menu today is: a lemon, a fight and above all a revelation.  
Tell me what you think!

I hope you'll have as much fun to read as I had to write this chapter.

**PS : Don't worry Gaara will be back later.**

Chapter 5

Hinata, looked into his eyes, her cheeks red, her lips wet. There, trapped in his arms, she let herself be guided to his bed. Sasuke could not take his eyes off of the young Hyuuga. Her face, her pearly eyes, her midnight blue hairs on her frail shoulders. The perfect curve of her breast, her hips, her butt. She was made for his arms, she supplemented. Only then, when he pressed her naked body against his burning skin, he felt alive. He saw her bite her lip, shyly, and could not resist the urgency to make her his own again. Licking his lips, he bowed his head to better achieve her own. He brushed her mouth with his breath, she didn't move, teasing, he suddenly pressed her against him, to join their lips in an intense kiss. Her breast soft and warm against his chest. Her small hands running down his neck. Her unique taste, her smell. He began to kiss each part of her skin that she offered him. Her contortions of pleasure making him lose his head a little more each time.

"Hinata" he blew there at the birth of her breasts.

He raised her from the ground level, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The sensation of her thighs circling his hips, nothing had importance yet, just this urgency to be with her, to become one with her. He drew the bed and gently laid her on the mat, extending his body on her own. The sensation he felt killing the last parcel of reason which still lived in his skull while he thrust deep in her, Hinata sank her nails in his back, scratching his skin. She moved her hips against him, imploring without a word.

Faster, stronger, more…

He sealed their mouths in a kiss, his tongue stroking hers, sensually. Hinata finally broke their embrace, rejecting her head back, moaning from the pleasure he gave her…. He felt close to this feeling that he could no longer achieve without her. This feeling that only her body responding to his own could give…

His breath became shorter, his rhythm faster, his envy of her almost devastating…

Suddenly an irritating sound, acute, so unpleasant took him out of his torpor. Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes slowly. His look landed on the subject of his torment, the sounding alarm clock in his room. He sat in his bed, hating the morning light. He had once again dreamed of her. Just a dream. His excitement still intact.

Posing a foot on the icy ground, he got up and headed for the bathroom. 

_"Hinata… you're gonna drive me insane…"_

**XXX**

The morning had not been exciting at all. All teams had recovered at the gates of Konoha to salute one last time the Kazekage and the others sand ninjas.  
Obviously Gaara had taken Hinata a little further, and he saw the red head whispered a few words in the ear of the girl while he shook her in his arms.

Although Sasuke was now fully aware of the relationship, purely friendly, of the two ninjas, he also knew full well that a single act of Hinata would be enough for the young Kazekage to expose his feelings for the girl. It was obvious that he wanted her too, and their complicity logically placed him on top of Hinata's favour. Their intimacy irritated him to no end and once again the brutal envy to kill Gaara burned his veins. She was simply held there, dressed as every day with her training clothes. So beautiful, so radiant. Disturbing him without being even conscious of it.

_"Hinata, what you do to me."_

Finally the convoy left the place, and Sasuke felt an unspeakable joy capture him. Nothing more and nobody would stop him now. Hinata was totally his, he had hands free to seduce her and make her his own again.

The plan seemed simple, just one detail, Sasuke had absolutely no idea of how he should proceed. He never had to seduce a woman. They had always thrown themselves at his feet, and his only merit was to accept them with an insignificant movement of his head to get all the favours he wanted. But Hinata was not one of these women. One false move and the lovely Kunoichi would run away a little more.

Fortunately, Tsunade made it easier, at least for the day, training was meant for all teams, hers included. The purpose: make a prisoner, but his purpose was to make her his prisoner. Hunting time and he would constantly hunt till he'll have reached his target.

XXX 

The day had been an ordeal; the heat making their movements slow and heavy. They all were tired, and the game seemed endless.

The Guy team took Ino, then released by Choji, which in turn made Lee prisoner.  
Sakura had fallen into the clutches of Akamaru, before being released in extremis by Naruto. And so on, it went.

The battles raged across the forest, when Sasuke finally had a chance to surprise Hinata.

Shino and Kiba trying once again to capture his team mate, encircling Sakura, Hinata watching their backs when Naruto forced everyone to retreat. Hundreds of clones based on them, and the two boys had great difficulty in repelling attacks that struck them on all sides. Hinata, was ahead, and found herself alone in a small clearing when Sasuke jumped from the tree in which he hid for a better surprise.

Hinata immediately felt his presence and already stood in an attack stance. The battle vowing. A year had passed since their last battle, and Hinata had made further progress, her authority, her techniques control, her style reflects her personality. Fluid, graceful, efficient. Sasuke felt their struggle exciting his senses. Once again he grabbed the wrists of the Kunoichi, in a move too fast for her to avoid and pushed her against the closest tree trunk, noting her wrists above her head, his body pressing on hers.

Hinata felt bark scratch her back, and knew she was trapped.  
Their sudden proximity making her feels a little head spin. His masculine scent, their bodies touching; warm memories of their bodies mixed coming back in her mind. Her desire for him growing.

_"Why is it that he has such a grip on me,"_ she thought.  
His strength, his tensed muscles keeping her quiet. 

"Déjà vu!" He said softly.  
His gaze on her pale face. Finally he could feel her petite body against him, and the feeling flowing from it confirmed what he already knew too well. It provoked in him a terrifying desire. He would have liked to take her in that very moment. His instinct told him to pull up her clothes, to taste her skin, her lips.

Hinata felt Sasuke get lost in a debate inside his head and took advantage of his inattention to hit his side with her left knee, making him drop her wrists under the impact. Once released, she began to push the shinobi with a kick in the middle of his chest, causing him to fall to the ground and drag several meters away from her.

"We are no longer in the lair of Orochimaru" she replied.

His team mates approached when she heard the familiar noise of several kunai whistle in her direction. She avoided them with ease but discovered with horror that they were all connected to explosives parchments, she was surrounded and not many options seems available. She heard her name shouted by several voices. In a reflex to save her life, Hinata threw herself on the side, the breath of the explosions throwing her hard on the ground. She felt herself drag on the dry land. She felt herself slide and slide, unable to stop her body propelled by the powerful explosion.

A hand grabbed her own and pulled her to hide behind a tree. Instinctively she recognized his aura. She left lead, defenceless. As she opened her eyes, explosions continued to resound around them. There, kneeling on the floor, her face hidden against his chest, her arms tightly around his waist. She felt peace and protection.

He had put her in a safe place; the trunk appeared to be robust. He pressed his head against hers and surrounded his arm on her. He protected her, from the explosion, from the devastating blows. He had risked his life for her.

When everything around them became silent again, Hinata raised her head and her eyes met those of her rescuer. She kept her arms around him, whishing it wouldn't end.

"Sasuke?"

He observed her. Then he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

His gaze soft on her, smiling gently.

Suddenly voices could be heard all over.

Pushing on his feet to get up, she saw his eyes turned cold again. Hinata made the same movement, a little unstable, her head turning a bit. Sasuke put his left hand on her size to stabilize her, but grumbled of pain. A piece of wood had got it all wrong in his shoulder.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Her voice trembled with anxiety.

Sasuke got his breath back and pushed her away abruptly.

"Run"

Surprised, she tempted some words " Sasuke? You … "

He cut her sentence " Go… hurry up … You know what I do to my prisoners then go."

Hinata looked at him unbelieving. He avoided her glance.

She heard the voices of her team-mates far off, and throwing him a last glance, she went away, running towards Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

He let her leave, and stayed there, not moving.

"_Why did you do that you dumbass. Why didn't you kissed her…"_

Tenten shouted his name, and ran towards him on the other side of the clearing.

"Sasuke Kun, everything is alright? Gomen, I did not think that the explosion would be so powerful."

Kurenai landed beside him, and began at once to look after his wound. " I believe that is enough for today. Tenten go warn the others, the training is ended, briefing in 10 minutes near Konoha's doors. "

Perched on a tree branch not far from there, a man smirks.

_"Interesting"_.

XXX 

They were all exhausted, and the briefing was killing their last strengths. Finally, having listened to all the remarks of each of their sensei, the ninjas scattered. Sasuke saw Hinata leave, to take the road to go to the Hyuuga manor, he only wanted to join her, but Sakura had approached him and was anxious, she wanted at all costs to make sure of his state.

Hinata walked, lonely on the road, lost in her thoughts.

_" He protected me, he risked his life for me. Why? What does it mean? I thought he didn't care…__I can't believe he can be so cute and caring and split to that bastard in a second. " _

A familiar voice pulled her off of her musing. He had approached her without a noise and was just held behind her. Some steps away. He got closer a little, than closer again. She could feel his breath caressing her neck. He had always known how to destabilize her. She felt a shudder along her collar.

" You and Uchiha hn? " He says ironically.

Hinata resumed her spirits and answered him with a stoic voice.

"None of your business "

"Technically, he is a member of my team, so that concerns me … "

Hinata stopped, and turned slowly to the man behind her.

" What a dedication for your pupils, Kakashi sensei! " She smirks.

" Hai, it's just the way I am" he answered amused.

They remained silent, observing each other. They had not spoken together in private for a long time. His silvery hair floating in the light breeze. She guessed the face under his mask, felt him smiling to her_. "God I don't need that right now"._

His black eye becomes milder by looking at her small figure, fragile and strong at the same moment. Some memories disturbed his spirit. He just couldn't understand the effect she had on him. She always had, and never noticed or she did. For her he would do anything, and in that very moment he could kill just to touch her again.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Offer my help naturally"

She lowered her head, looking at the ground. "Why should I have a need of your help? "

He made a step furthermore to get closer to her and raised her chin with his fingers, forcing her to plunge her glance into his. This simple contact made her shiver.

His black eye locked in her milky one.

"Because you appreciated particularly much the way I helped you before, if my memory doesn't betray me."

"I didn't know it could be call "help"?" She says ironically.

"Sure it is. And this is a way I would love to help you again Hinata Chan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chers lecteurs.**

**I'm so h****appy with the reviews that I wrote a chapter sooner than expected.**

**Ne, reviews make me update sooner.**

**And one more word: just review please, it just take you one second but It make me feel happy for days (not to say it help for updates).**

**Oh and with "help" Kakashi mean the time they had sex, just in case it wasn't clear enough.**

**Enjoy, enjoy…**

Chapter 6

Hinata smiles shyly at his words. He really knew better than anyone how to use words.

After a short silence, he talked again.  
"So it's true, you and Sasuke Kun…. You love the company of dangerous man, don't you Hinata Chan? "  
"I guess you gave me that taste" she replied.

She saw a smile taking shape under his mask once more.  
"You will not find my taste nor in Gaara Sama's arms neither in Sasuke Kun's one. Hinata Chan. " He said with a seductive tone.  
_  
"And here we go"_ she thought. He had already started to play with her, again. He had always loved teasing her, he was very good at it and the only way she knew to make him stop was to play his own game. He rapidly amused himself making her lose her abilities, he excelled in this art. But she refused to fall into the trap again, although something inside told her she would have gladly given up. But she wouldn't let herself be destabilized just as before. She wasn't 16 anymore and after all, it was he who had taught her to play this dangerous game.

She went very close to him, just pushed her breast against his chest and raised her head gently and whispered a few inches from his mouth covered by his mask "If I didn't knew you so well I would have say that you are jealous. Kakashi Sensei. "

He swallowed his saliva. His throat suddenly dry. It was as if they had never ceased their stables. Months already that he had not been talking with her and yet it all seemed so familiar. She grows and matures, and somewhere he knew it would not be easier as before to impress her. After all it was he who had changed her.

_"Of course I am jealous, I wanted to keep you as mine for ever."_   
But he knew. Their relationship had finally led to the obvious although they had refused to see for a long time. He was one of Konoha's sensei, she was a student. They had 10 years difference in age. They had no common future. And now she would probably never be his anymore.

She backed a little.  
"I am simply here to offer you my help Hinata Chan. You will not refuse the help of an old friend hn? "  
"I do not need this kind of "help". Kakashi Sensei. Things are complicated enough. "

"I know, I know… I want to say that I am here to offer a few tips. "

It was painful to admit, but he did not show his disappointment. He would not abandon the idea that he had in mind since Gaara had come to see him in the morning.

To successively see her in the arms of Gaara and then Sasuke today was much more painful than he would have thought, but he really wanted to see her happy. To see her smile again, the generous smile she had once.

"Nothing prevents us from discussing your new problem? … Do you always love sashimi, Hinata Chan? "  
Hinata readily turned her head, her cheeks red more than ever.  
She exclaimed a tone of reproach in her voice as to scold a child. "Kakashi ""

Amused, he took her chin with his fingers again and turned her head toward him.  
"I thought simply about an invitation to the restaurant tonight, but now that you do make me think about it, the memory that you call up awakens a whole new appetite in me. "

He could not help the teasing. They had so many memories in common, they both shared so much, it was all too natural to be so familiar and even politically incorrect with her. It was the relationship that had developed between them, 2 years earlier.

He had trained her because she wished to become stronger. She wanted to earn her title: heiress of the Hyuuga clan. They had spent more and more time together, and then, out of sight a game naturally set up between them. At first it was just fun to shock his young pupil, to make her blush and stammer. And then she blushes less, and didn't stutter anymore. And finally she began to imitate and obviously play with her charms to destabilize him was easy. They trained increasingly together, only then began to share a meal after their struggles, then others, for no reason, and so everything was chained. Like all dangerous games, this one led them on the soapy ground. He felt at the time that these things were taking a turn he should never have allowed. Playing with words, sharing looks, teasing, supposedly innocently. And what should happen had happened.

A morning like every other, she had joined at his home in his small apartment. He did not answer when she knocked on the door so she entered. She had found him shirtless, without his mask as he left the bathroom. She had not turned her eyes, not even blushed. They didn't share a word. He approached her, gently, she backed against the wall of the narrow corridor and he put his hand on the wall next to her face. Their two bodies so close to one another. She came closer a little, falling head toward him. He had kissed her, for the first time, in that narrow corridor of his apartment. A small corridor they never left to join the training ground that day; she gave herself to him for the very first time on the floor made of dark wood. He knew that this was wrong, and surely, that was what made it even more exciting, it was forbidden… his apple, his forbidden fruit. He was just unable to resist her charm, this time, there, just as all the other time that followed.

Suddenly he took a few steps backward. Hinata insight behind him his full team arrived. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke of course. Even in those moments he remained keenly aware of the world around them, although she was incapable of it.

"Yo Kakashi" shouted Naruto.  
"What is it that you both are talking about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke remained silent. He carefully watched his sensei and Hinata.

_"What does he do with her, this old pervert?"_   
He hated to see a man alone with his Hinata; he felt a pathological jealousy spread throughout his whole being like poison. Too many men gravitated around her, too many definitively.

Kakashi sketched a smile. "Hinata seems to have a little problem. I just offered her my 'help"."  
Hinata smiled from the double meaning of his sentence. Kakashi had not changed; he was really a little boy. He loved making things confusing and this time it was at her expense. Sasuke didn't miss that smile of hers and turned his attention back to Kakashi, displaying a closer suspicious look. 

"AHAHAHAH! You? Kakashi sensei, you help someone? " Said Naruto laughing. "What kind of problem could you solve? "

"For your information, know that I have" helped "Hinata Chan already in the past. She had somewhat a similar problem. This was 2 years ago I think. Isn't it Hinata Chan? "He took a perverse pleasure to associate her to his little game. "I think I did a good job and finally have surely resolved the problem at the time." He said proudly.  
Hinata felt Kakashi's fun in his voice. Apparently the double meaning of this discussion delighted him.

"I did not know Hinata had problems" said Sakura, visibly concerned by the misfortunes of her friend.

Hinata felt really embarrassed. Kakashi had openly alluded to her childhood crush for Naruto. A crush that had obviously faded quickly once in bed with Kakashi. Fortunately, no one understood.

"Nothing serious Sakura, do not worry, a few problems with one of my techniques." Hinata lied. She did not like to lie but it was something more she had learned in company of their sensei.  
"Exactly" started Kakashi again, definitely happy. "Nothing a few individuals training sessions can't solve…. "

Hinata threw him a death glare, furious but he seems to ignore it.

_"And now, once again, everyone comes to her rescue. It's just so annoying, she is not sugar, why is that with her at the end that they all rushed to help her all the time. "_

Sakura felt a little guilty to that thought, but since Hinata took herself to change what she had always been, around 16, that she came to end her shyness, she had become a rival. So far no one had paid attention to her, she did not speak or hardly whenever they all discuss together, she hid her forms in those ugly jackets. To make it short, she was perfect in the eyes of others Kunoichi because ultimately she was invisible. Sakura and Ino shone by their womanliness and she remained in the shadows.

But it did not last. One day might say, she had begun a rigorous training, seeking help of all her comrades, she had become stronger over the months, and suddenly she had taken confidence, and the day she finally pulled her jacket up, her curves were not at all gone unnoticed. From that day, she had not been invisible anymore. Worse, all were becoming increasingly interested on her. They asked her opinion in the debates and her remarks were just relevant. She shone through her growing feminity but also by her intellect and her vision.

Ino and Sakura had tried all sorts of ploys. Both tried to put some make up to their faces to go on training, perfumed their selves with expensive products, they had shortened their skirts.

Nothing to do, Shinobi had eyes only for her, and her particular style as they called it. Hinata remained simple and natural in all circumstances, and it was obviously what made her charm. She did not need to ware makeup; she had those beautiful pearly eyes, which contrasted her midnight blue hair and matched her creamy skin. Her clothes married her forms, without any vulgarity. In what she became a serious competitor.

And yet impossible to blame her, Hinata above all remained the loyal and gentle friend she had always been. Not once did she realize the harm she had done to her friends, depriving them of being the center of attentions. And it was just for that reason that every time she felt jealousy prevail, Sakura blamed herself.

Hinata felt increasingly uncomfortable. It was time to put an end to this discussion. It was really too much. Between the departure of Gaara, the incident in the forest with Sasuke and the sudden appearance of Kakashi, Hinata had only one wish, find herself alone and do a little update on what she was feeling. _"I have to get out of here." _she thought.

"I have to go now, would you please excuse me" Hinata informed the other before turning her back.  
"Wait Hinata Chan, I'm coming with you" Sakura ran to join her.   
"Hey wait for me; I come with you" yelled Naruto. 

"Sashimi we said… Around 8 PM. " Kakashi launched.  
Hinata just turned her head and nodded, and then walked away with her two comrades.

Seeing the three ninjas leaving, Kakashi went to turn towards the road leading to his apartment, passing beside Sasuke, who had remained motionless.

"You said you used to "help" Hinata Chan in the past" Sasuke said in a growl.  
He feared that he understood a little better than his team mates that some implications hid in the previous conversation.   
Kakashi stopped. The tone in the voice of his pupil not missed.

_"Sasuke Kun, __it seems you are jealous. Ne, it's perfect. Let's make you realize that you must fight for Hinata if you want her. ". _

Both men back to back remained motionless, silent. Then Kakashi just turned his head a bit towards his student and replied.

"Hai, I" helped "Hinata Chan many, many, many times in the past. Sasuke Kun. "

Kakashi was satisfied. He knew that Sasuke had understood. Nobody ever suspected his relationship with Hinata; he had done the right thing to make sure no one would ever notice anything. But it was unimportant right now, Hinata would be happy again, even if it meant in the arms of another man. But one thing was certain, Sasuke should earn her, he should fight for her. And Kakashi wouldn't make it easy.

He resumed its journey, leaving behind him the Uchiha.

Sasuke had felt his blood froze.   
_"This old pervert… I can not believe it. Either I become paranoid, or Kakashi has become a serious problem. "_

Sasuke remained in the middle of the road, thinking.  
_"They are going out for dinner tonight. If this is a date, I should find a way to ruin their evening. But what to do? If I go to this restaurant, and it still requires that I find out which restaurant there are going to, I will have to show my intentions too much. I need to find a way. Think Sasuke, think. How to do it? "_

Sasuke stayed long thoughtful, still in the middle of the road. Then the idea struck suddenly. _"Yes, this is so obvious. There is nobody better qualified to ruin an evening. Where is this dobe once again? I need him. He can not refuse; I would say that if Hinata has problems, then maybe we should help ourselves. Join our efforts with Kakashi sensei. But he must think that this idea comes from him. Yes, perfect"_

Sasuke, finally moved. He undertook to put a hand on Naruto, consciously or not, this dobe would help to remove Kakashi. He felt much lighter. Naruto was indeed perfect; nobody knew how setting foot on the dish like him. In addition he was so loud, no romantic atmosphere could resist. His plan was bright and he felt pretty proud. It was important to find Naruto, and then find the restaurant where they had dinner. Then if Naruto managed to occupy Kakashi, maybe he might be bringing the young Kunoichi to see him differently.

Sasuke had neglected Hinata's success with men. He was not alone in wanting to attract her attention. He thought that he had an advantage over others, but obviously he shared this advantage with Kakashi. This idea made him shudder. If he wanted to recover her then he should show what he was capable of.

A new simple plan was born.  
Remove all too close men around Hinata, and the name list was long. Certainly a difficult part to execute. And show her that he was perfect for her, that he was different. To say it shortly, seduce her. What ultimately might be even harder.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here we are again. New chapter…. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, all of you.**

**Just for my French readers. ****Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise aussi.**

**Special thanks to ****HeartBrokenHinata**** and ****kawaiiitahina123****. You both reviewed every single chapter from the beginning. And your support is very important to me.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7

Never did Hinata thought that one day she would have been so happy to take refuge in the Hyuuga mansion. Finally peace, silence and loneliness. This day had been a real ordeal. The sweltering heat, the hard fighting, Gaara's departure early in the morning, the strange event in the forest with Sasuke and finally, but nonetheless the best of all, Kakashi who reappears in her life as if nothing was. 

Hinata needed rest; she felt her forces abandon her. Once she had pushed the door to her room, she felt the call of her bed. Elongated on fresh sheets, she would have liked to fall into Orpheus arms. But her mind was far too excited to give her an ounce of sleep. Thousands of questions were jostling in her head. They had all decided to really make it mad. It was the only option. And if she continued to torture herself with all her thoughts, certainly, she would lose quickly any reason. She had to relax, or at least try to relax. She had to empty her mind.

Gathering her courage, Hinata sat on her bed, eyes fixed on the door of her small bathroom. _"A good bath is always a wonderful idea". _The fresh water would wash away her problems, or at least it would wash her clammy skin, covered with sweat and dust. But she had to find the strength to go to the bathroom.

Fighting exhaustion, Hinata put her feet on the cold ground and painfully went to the bathtub. She sparked off the water and then pulled her clothes off. Finally she swam with relish her body in the water. The sudden coolness on her skin gently fit shudder. She laid herself down, leaving her body sink into the beneficent water.

Everything was decidedly complicated.

She wanted a moment to discuss everything with her closest friend. Gaara. Then she thought better. Gaara never jeopardized their friendship. He had been patient and listen while they had come closer over the months during her mission to Suna. But Hinata knew that the situation would hurt his feelings more if they talked about it. Gaara was too protective and attentive for a simple friend, and she suspected for some time already that the Kazekage has been in love with her. She smiles at the idea.

Gaara was so precious to her. To hurt him would be unbearable, and therefore talk about all these events with him was impossible.

Their relationship was encouraged by all elders. Even his authoritarian and intrusive father when it comes to the men around her, had encouraged their privacy. Not once, he had prevented the two young people to see each other, or to spend time alone in private. Hinata knew that the idea of such an alliance would have pleased her father. The Hyuuga family joined to the Kazekage of Suna, they would have experienced a greater power and influence in the village of Konoha.

The idea would certainly not displease Hinata if it had not been Sasuke and the episode in Orochimaru's lair. Gaara was undoubtedly one of the most attractive men she had met. His unconventional style, his vivid red hair, sparkling blue eyes and more penetrating yet because it was surrounded by black shadows, evidence of the sleepless nights he knew since childhood. The kanji on his forehead, everything in him was just atypical, and so charismatic.

Hinata reminded her meeting with the Kazekage. He too had changed greatly since the days of the examination in which she had crossed his path for the first time.

Tsunade had sent her on a mission to Suna to help the young man after the demon had been extracted from him by Akatsuki. He needed help to learn again how to control his chakra and some of his techniques that were naturally carried by the devil in him so far. This mission was entrusted to Hinata of course for her skills but mainly because after her adventure with Sasuke, the girl had, in the eyes of her friends, improved more taciturn, as absent and melancholy. Nobody explained the reasons for this sudden change, but they all had thought that a change could do that well. And that was the case.

Although initially hesitant, Hinata had accepted the mission and went to Suna. She had been hosted by Gaara himself and his siblings and she had stayed with them in the official tower. He still was cold and emotionless, but appeared to be making a serious effort to talk to her a little. Temari had become a very good friend in a short time. Most women in Suna chased her younger brother while Hinata looked at her, nothing in purpose. With Hinata, she could finally talk with a friend without thinking all the time that she would try and use her to better reach her brother. And Hinata had found again the pleasure of women discussions.

Kankuro made her laugh all the time, he was warm and endearing. The story of his troubles with women brighten the meals and Hinata thought more than once that she would die if she continued to laugh as much. The more time she spent in Suna the more happiness flew threw her veins. 

Training with Gaara remained very protocol. He spoke little and worked tirelessly. Often he had pushed his forces to the point of exhaustion. But one day everything had changed.

Gaara was down force but had refused to halt the fighting. He still had many difficulties to form a shield of sand as quickly and effectively as before and he just wanted to recreate his technique. Hinata had fought with all the strength she disposed, laying on him dozen of kunais, combining taïjutsu and other techniques. After several hours fighting hard, he fell on his knees, a fine net blood falling from his mouth. A thin layer of sand still moving around him. Hinata not wanting to hurt the self-esteem of the Kazekage by being the witness to a moment of his weakness, had wanted to leave the training ground, but he prohibits her to do so suddenly.

Trembling, he had handed upright and still wanted to fight. His sand turning more violently around him. He ordered her to attack him once again, but surprisingly she didn't do it. Hinata came slowly closer to him. He backed a bit and threatened her but she still came closer and closer. And when she reached the barrier of sand, she closed her eyes and went into his bubble. Gaara fit disconcerted his sand turning around him even faster in a futile effort to prevent her from getting too close.

Hinata felt sand skinning her skin, her hair flying around her, but she continued to sink into the sand cloud that surrounded him and finally she slipped against him. Burying her face against his chest and snaking her arms against his back. Gaara was frozen. Never, never ever had someone allowed invading his space, and now she was there against him and he was unable to reject her.

She had told him that it would take time to regain his strength and that she would remain at his side the necessary time, she had told him that to rest would be his best ally, that he should not live for strength and power, but to enjoy those around him. He felt his heart shake in his chest and whispered to her that he had to protect his village, which only he could do. She had vowed to protect his village with her own life if necessary until he recovers his full strength. That she would do it for him, because he was no longer alone. And Gaara felt a tear slide on his cheek.

He had stayed like that for hours, arms along the body, the head right, the eye lost, and she had stayed there too, her arms around his size, pressed against him, eyes closed. Hinata never understood why that day she had allowed such an intrusion in his life. She felt it as an instinctive force that acted for her and she never regretted it.

The next day, Gaara had taken her to discover Suna, to show her the strengths and weaknesses of his country. He wanted her to know what to expect if she decided to defend Suna, but the day had taken a different path. He had come to show her anything he liked in his country, and Hinata had shown so much enthusiasm that he had wanted to show her what he wanted to fight for, what mattered. And so, bit by bit Gaara was open to her and showed her what he thought might be his weaknesses.

In the following months they shared more. The workouts were up to long walks. Hinata told him what her life used to be, the weight of her title on her shoulders, crushing expectations of her father. And then she talked about her willingness to change, all efforts she had made, and finally about the man who made her more mature and helped her gain confidence in herself. Only much later she had to admit what had happened between her and Sasuke, and the confusion she felt, strangely possessed by the mere memory of a night spent with him. From the strange feeling that she had felt in his arms and anguish that pressured her. The anguish of having imagined a time in which she would have damned her soul, something which they had no recollection may be. Maybe it was all equal to him when she had lost sleep.

They were so close; she thought he could read her like a book. He felt that she could see him, the real him, that nobody else could even imagine he could be. Finally, with her, he allowed softness and weakness. Finally with her, he was willing to take the risk of revealing as he was.

They finally found one in the other a faithful and understanding friend. A person who does not consider what they had done or they were. Someone to whom they could all admit without shame and without regret. They had found an equal. 

It was no longer his training but her support that helped him become the powerful warrior he was again. And when Hinata finally had to go back to Konoha, both had the feeling of losing a part of themselves. The whole months spent together, and already the need for the presence of the other was obvious.

He had not survived more than a week before starting a journey so-called diplomatic in Konoha to see her. And so the idea of a treaty was born. Under this reason, he multiplied his visits to Konoha and had spent time with her regularly. If everyone was surprised to discover the relationship that united them, nobody permitted reflection and life had followed its course.

Fell in love with her was clearly as obvious as anything else. Yet he knew that Sasuke occupied her thoughts. He knew she had not forgotten. He believed that time would do it work and remained in the shadows. Like the faithful friend he was.

Not for one moment he had thought that the Shinobi would have come back one day.

Hinata had a fun remembering his friend. And she was missing his presence already. Gaara at his side, Hinata felt at peace, protected. And she would have really needed it. Instead, she felt more at risk than ever.

Sasuke and its change of personalities would make her crazy, for sure. His arrogance, disdainful air, the cold, he just nerved her at the highest point. But a split second today, she had seen the softness in him, and above all she had tucked in his arms and she enjoyed it. These small seconds before he became cold and distant again, she had felt her stomach been forged. She would have never wanted to leave his arms, and wanted to feel his lips on hers, at least until Mr Asshole duplicate his appearance. He was unbearable and that is what made him so attractive. She did not know what to think of him, she knew even less what he thought of her and she had placed at the top of her list to discover it.

And then the icing on the cake. Kakashi who casually came back in her life. As if anything wrong. And she figured already stuck in a rendezvous where god only knew what was going to happen. It was he who made her feel such uncertainty. He was capable of everything and she knew it.

Hinata came out of the bathroom after washing her skin of all brands of this rough day, as well as her hair. She loved most of all the smell of soap on her body after a good wash. She felt finally subsided; the water had always been her element, not surprising that a bath could offer her so much solace.

It was time for her to choose clothes for her rendezvous with Kakashi.

A part of her wanted to be feminine and elegant; the other warned of clothing that had invited her former lover to more action than she wanted. She made a cross on skirts, too short, and that would have shown her legs. Kakashi had enough imagination like that. So needless to give substance to tease more. The kimonos were also unacceptable; he loved more than anything untangles her kimonos to slide his hands on her skin.

She finally opted for a simple black canvas trouser, tied on her hips and a blouse of a light blue. She watched her reflection in the mirror, pleased with her choice. Her place was simple but delicate. She wanted to still be pretty. She suspected to have chosen this place, not to avoid any temptation to Kakashi, but to avoid some particular words or gestures. Something told her inside that she would not oppose great resistance if he decided to bring her up again in his bed. He knew how to make her fall into his arms. It had always been difficult to resist him and leave him had no doubt had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had not done all that to fall into his net once more. Determined, she took a light jacket of black cotton and putted it on her shoulders, it was time to join him. 

It was almost time. She borrowed the long and wide hallway leading to the entrance of the main house then crossed the small garden before reaching the heavy door. She went on the road and Kakashi emerged from the shade of a tree behind which he had waited patiently.

"No delay, I am impressed" she said.   
"Never with you, anyway would you know where to find me" he replied. "Should we go?"

She shook her head. He wears his uniform; in fact she had rarely seen him dressed differently. The few times she had not seen him in uniform, he was naked. She drove this idea out of her head. _"Hinata this is not the time to have such thoughts."_

They walked silently to the restaurant, side by side. In front of the door he made her pass first, holding the door open. One of the waitresses received, and granted them to a small table in the back of the room. They commissioned their dishes, and finally he decided to enter the heart of the matter.

"Why him, Hinata Chan? "  
"If I knew I would not be so confused Kakashi Kun. "  
"He does not deserve you"

She smiles; to know he was anxious was reassuring. It was as if she had not really lost him.

"You said you have advice?"   
"I did that" he smirks under his mask. "You know the best way to bring him to you… is to make him jealous!" 

She smiles. "And I suppose I should make him jealous leaving more often with you? "  
"Obviously this is the best solution" he said jokingly.

"Kashi, if you do not give me advice, why did you bring me here tonight?"  
He felt a shiver running along his backbone when he heard the nickname she had used. A nickname he had not heard for too long, a forgotten witness of their past complicity.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. It had been a long time Hina."

The waitress came with their dishes in hands, which she filed before them. They thanked warmly.

Kakashi fit gently slide his mask, revealing his face to Hinata, who observed carefully. When he saw her look, he threw a questioning glare.

Reviewing his face again warmed her chest. Since so much time, she had almost forgotten the finesse of his traits. He was beautiful; no doubt, even more beautiful than before if it was possible. She smirks.

"Remove your mask should be considered as a crime Kashi." she joked. 

He smiled and his eyes swam in hers.  
"To my opinion, it's rather the fact that you're not wearing any, which is criminal, Hina. "

The words, he knew better than anyone how to handle words. With him she felt beautiful and desirable. As if nothing could resist her.

"What is Anko going to think about that?"

Anko and Kakashi's relationship was perfectly known.

"I don't give a damn; we both exactly know why she entered my life."

"Actually I don't" She said teasing.

"People started to talk. All this time we used to spend together. I had to do it. Come on Hinata you were 16 at this time." He paused "But I never thought one second it would mean loosing you. I just tried to protect you".

"Protect me. Dating Anko was supposed to protect me?"

"I never rejected you. I couldn't. It was the only way for us to continue to see each other. But you leaved."

"What was I suppose to do? Share you with her? Remain in the shadows."

"You never had to share anything, Hinata; I always have only been yours"

He whispered with a smile._ "That's exactly what is killing me when I look at you"_

"I'm not the kind of girl, hiding in a wardrobe" She said with a small smile.

He smiled back "You're 18 now…you can do what you want… If you just think one second about coming back…."

Brutally, he stopped; the smile on his face had fainted. His eyes wide open; he quickly pushed his mask back on his face.

"What are his two fools doing here?" he said in a growl.

Hinata had turned her head to see the entrance door of the restaurant. Naruto was gesturing, waving with his arms. Sasuke behind him, hands in his pockets, and what looked like an expression of contentment in the eyes. He had noticed the gesture of Kakashi, and implied that he had to surrender his mask. He would reduce his sensei's plans to zero. 

"Ohayo Hinata Shan, Kakashi sensei!" Yelled the blonde head.  
Naruto played his role perfectly. Already the entire room mumbled from discontent.

They came forward and stood in front of their table.

"What are you doing here you two?" Questioned Kakashi.  
Naruto pushed him vigorously for sitting by his side.  
"Hai! We have come to help Hinata Chan of course." he says with a big smile.

Hinata could not suppress a giggle at the sight of a disconcerted Kakashi. Obviously, it was not planned at all. Then she saw Sasuke sat beside her and suddenly felt very uneasy. The table was small and the narrow bench. Their arms touched and the sudden proximity took Hinata off guard. She tried to concentrate.

Naruto resumed, yelling stronger. "So tell us everything Hinata Chan. What is the problem with this technique of yours? ".

_"A lie, a lie quickly. Anything Hinata, concentrates, you'll find something, anything "_

Kakashi spoke for her. "A technique by which Hinata Chan attempts to control water."  
Hinata breathed again. _"Pfffffiouuu, cold-blooded Kakashi, god bless' him "_she thought.

"Hai, then how will we do to help you succeed this technique? Kakashi sensei, what did you had in mind to help? " said Naruto.

Sasuke could not help but smile. _"What he had in mind didn't plan your intervention for sure."_

For once, Kakashi seemed to have lost his words. It took him a few seconds before answering.

"Above all perhaps you should show them this famous technique. As long as they do not know it, they can not help you. " He said.

Kakashi defeated. There was no interest in staying in a restaurant if he was not alone with Hinata. So observed Hinata wave on the water for so-called perfect her technique would be much better. At least he could see her with wet clothes. With a little bit of luck the show would even succeed to silence his hyperactive student.

"_Five minutes, it took five minute to make their date vanish."_ Sasuke felt quite satisfied with himself, not to say proud. "_What ever they were talking about before we came in, the discussion is over now…Naruto you're a genius"._


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

**So here we are with a new chapter.**

**Just wanted to say, you're a lot to put a story alert on this story. I suppose it is because you like it. So let me know what you think even in few words.****Review please!**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

They all wanted her death; once again it was the only possible option.

While she dreamed about her bed and a well-earned rest after all the adventures of her day, Hinata was trapped by her own lie and especially by a bright idea of Kakashi. Once again it had resulted in a situation where she had not been able to escape. And so at night, she figured to walk in the middle of the forest, down the way to the river where, of course, she would have to show the males of team 7 a technique she already mastered but she had to pretend to perform poorly.

She felt tiredness affect her whole body and to crown it all, she didn't get the time to eat anything. The sudden arrival of Naruto and Sasuke, had certainly averted a risky discussion with her former lover, but the meal was barely started and she had not had time to dinner. When Sasuke had sat down next to her, she had lost all appetite. His mere presence, his smell, his arm against hers, she had felt unable to swallow the slightest piece, she had instead tried her best to stay concentrate on the rest of the world around her rather than let herself dive into thoughts, incorrect thoughts to say the least.

And Kakashi had offered a demonstration of her technique, that Naruto was obviously rushed to find the greatest idea ever. She would have liked to scream she disagreed, or flee. But how stand up to three men who certainly did all this for her, to help, even if she didn't need any help.

She wondered what she had been able to make so bad on that day so that all the events are so against her.

Kakashi had paid the restaurant, and all four had initiated, soon leaving the village to go into the forest, because obviously, the demonstration could not wait until tomorrow. Naruto course leading the convoy, was very excited to this short trip, and couldn't tolerate any further delay.

Finally, they reached the river and Hinata felt herself trapped.

"Her we are!" said Naruto. "How do you want to do this?"

Kakashi moved towards her, put his arm around her shoulder and whispered to her, a smirk visible under his mask.  
"Make simply turned the water around you, you can sprinkle a little if you want, it will be more entertaining. ".

_"But what sort of bastard he is? I dream or what? Does he believe he is alone or what. "_ The vision of Kakashi's arm on the shoulders of his Hinata was more than what Sasuke could handle. _"I have to find a way to get rid of him once and for all. "_

Sasuke had turned in circles around Konoha for a long time before finding Naruto. His quest was made even more painful when he's hiding in a dark alley to avoid Ino and Sakura. Both Kunoichi argued noisily down the main street, both apparently in search of him. The episode was rather humiliating. How he figured so powerful but remained hidden in a side street, trying desperately to flee two females.

He had come to find Naruto on his way home, disillusioned, ready to abandon his idea. Fortunately, once his grip on Naruto, convince his team mate to help Hinata was easy. And he even managed to convince the young man that the idea was his.

Sasuke has also the pleasant surprise to discover that his companion knew better than anyone restaurants in Konoha and trace Kakashi and Hinata was less difficult than it appeared to be at the beginning.

Sasuke was glad that his plan obviously takes place under good omens. One detail yet tarnished the picture: Kakashi was still there and he would have to find a way to get rid of him, along with Naruto.

Sasuke annoyed pushed his sensei a bit, of course innocently passing beside him, hoping to make him let go.

Hinata gathered her senses. She freed herself from the embrace. The attitude of his student did not assigned Kakashi. She threw a last look at him and thought_ "it for you baste, you can be sure that I will, but you will be the first to be wet Kakashi Kun, be sure of that point."_

She took her shoes off and put her sandals on a rock before placing her barefoot on the cool water. Graciously, she came on the calm wave and she finally positioned in the middle of the stream.

"Well, what should we do? It needs to get somewhere? " Naruto exposing once more a limited patience if not a non-existent one.  
"Stay there. Look closely, we can then analyze her technique. " His sensei answered.

All three, standing on the shore, watched Hinata. Sasuke activating his sharingan.

After Hinata went through some signs of hands, the water began to curl around her, rising in the air at her side, slowly circling her entire body until it created a bubble. Hinata moved peacefully on herself, leading with her dance even more water. The waves following her every movement, guided by her arms.

_"I was right, she even managed to silence him" _thought Kakashi by casting an eye at the blonde head next to him.

Naruto, mouth wide open seemed smug in admiration.

Sasuke, remained inexpressive as always, but his sharingan didn't leave her for a blink of an eye.

Sasuke was like hypnotized by the beauty of the girl under his eyes. Her whole body waving gracefully, it was as if she had danced for him and just for him. He felt he could have gladly stayed there for hours, just to observe.

The swirling waters suddenly split and fine waves rushed at them, and crashed a few steps ahead of them, splashing along the way. The sudden coolness of the water pulled them away from their torpor, rapidly bringing them back to reality.

All three wiped fine drops of their faces then reported their attention to the girl away from them. She remained motionless, in the middle of water, her clothes stuck to her skin. The effort has obviously cost a lot of chakra. She hardly took her breath back.

The moon illuminated the low river, giving the scene an enchanting later, almost unreal. The long tufts of hair surrounding her wet face. Her skin seemed paler than usual. She approached the edge, looking at them.

The eyes of Sasuke found their usual dark colour again.

Naruto the first exclaimed "It was impressive Hinata Chan. But it was strange…This reminds me something, really, but now I can not remember what. " He reflected, looking stupid.

Hinata smiled, remembering the training which he had been fleetingly witness when they were sent on missions, years earlier. _"Thank Kami, Naruto, you have no memory."_ She then turned her gaze on Kakashi, who seemed far more absorbed by looking at her clothes as anything else. She tried to take off the fabric of her chest to conceal her forms. She was sure he smiled under his mask. _"Kashi, you are really a dirty kid"_ she thought _"You can't hold yourself."_

She finally turned her head towards Sasuke, who swam his eyes on hers.

_"Okay, this technique requires a lot of her chakra, so if she does what I said to her… I need to be fast, faster than him…"_  
He cleared his throat and then said.

"You do not deploy chakra enough to control so much water when you want to project it on adversaries. You are a Hyuuga, so you could surely liberate your chakra filled by any pores of your skin as Néji San, don't you? "

She shook her head. She did not really understood where he wanted to come.

_"What he has behind his head ?"_ Kakashi wondered.

He was very serious, focused. "So if I don't get wrong… I watched your technique carefully, and I had an idea. I think that if you free a large quantity of chakra from every pore of your skin at a time when you will create waves, then you will have sufficient power to steer more accurately and farther. "

Hinata considered the idea. She has long mastered this technique, but she had never thought to release more chakra in this way. She felt exhausted already, but the idea was appealing and she was curious to know the effects of using her hereditary abilities on a technical of water manipulation. Before she could open her mouth, Kakashi spoke.

"I had never thought about that, but this idea seems excellent Sasuke Kun. Hinata Chan you should try again. " He seemed too curious to see the outcome.

Hinata shook her head once more. Then she returned to position herself in the middle of the river.

Sasuke activated his sharingan again. _"Well if I am not mistaken, I would have a few seconds at most. I have to be fast, very fast. "_

They backed several steps, and waited.

Hinata concentrated; leaving her chakra flowing in her veins and invades each parcel of her body. Gentle warmth spreading in her body. Soon water reverts to wave again, rising in the air more forcefully, recreating the protective bubble. She made water turn faster then freed in one fell swoop all the chakra she could. The water suddenly gushed in an explosion, flooding the shore. Kakashi grabbed quickly the arm of Naruto, and both jumped on the branch of a nearby tree before a wave took them away.

Sasuke had disappeared in a beat eyelash. He escaped a powerful Wave who came in his direction.

Also it had suddenly springs, the water back into a loud bang on the ground. Hinata felt her forces abandon her, and already felt her feet sinking deeply in the turmoil of the river; she turned back, her wet clothes too heavy, she felt too weak to prevent the fall.

She felt her back struck his torso. His right arm had surrounded her size and he maintained her leaned against him. She turned weak eyes to his face.

"Got you" Sasuke whispered.

Her legs trembled before loosing to carry her. The technique was as nourished by her chakra, absorbing all the strength that she had left.

Sasuke in a fast gesture attracted her against him, and dragging his left arm under her knees took her in his arms.

Kakashi and Naruto jumped from the branch to reach the shore and Sasuke, now her small body against his chest, seemed to them.

"Whaaaa! It was pretty terrifying." Naruto shouted.  
"The technical asked her too much energy, she faded." Sasuke answered.

"Yes I think that is enough for the demonstration this evening. We should ride her home" Kakashi said. "Need help Sasuke Kun? " He asked there innocently, ready to steal the girl from his pupil's arms.

Sasuke shook stronger her petite body in his arms, backing instinctively. He smiled. "It's unnecessary Kakashi sensei, Hinata isn't heavy. This is not a problem, I will escort her home."

"Of course, yeah sure…. "  
Apparently, the idea had not pleased so much his master. And Sasuke was pleased once again to achieve his ends.

"Hai, Sasuke Kun! We are not going to let you go alone. We shall accompany you, what you think Kakashi sensei? "  
The silver haired man seemed to enjoy it. "Excellent idea Naruto Kun! "

Sasuke suppressed a growl. _"Naruto Baka! You do not know when you have to be silent. Do I look like I need help? Surely not you Baka. "_

All three took the dirt road, guiding them to the gates of Konoha.

They came quietly on the road to the Hyuuga mansion, Naruto and Kakashi in front, Sasuke few steps behind, eyes fixed on the small thing feverish in his arms. She was really beautiful. Once this technique to the point, there is no doubt that she would release a devastating power. But for the moment, she was weak and defenceless, nestled against him.

Naruto suddenly yelled. "Sakura Chan, wait!"

Sasuke raised his head to see the young Kunoichi in front of them, on the same path. She turned in their direction, surprised.

"What are you doing here Sakura Chan? " Naruto said.  
She made a half turn to join them. "I'm on my way to the Hyuuga manor. I have looked for you everywhere tonight; I have a message from Tsunade Sama. " She got closer again, her smile evident when she saw indiscriminately the face of Sasuke behind those of Naruto and her sensei. "But what is it you are… doing… here? "Her smile vanished at the sight of Hinata unconscious in the arms of Sasuke.

"Hai! Hinata Chan faded while she was trying the technique which we spoke earlier. We scale her back home. " Naruto answered.

_"It's a nightmare."_ She thought. _"Why is it Sasuke Kun that has to carry her on his own arms…? It's really too unfair" _

The gentle breeze of the evening made a thrill run along her spine. Hinata trembled slightly. Her wet clothes on her skin kept freezing cold. Sasuke, feeling her trembling, tighten his embrace and fit her higher against him, leaving her head now resting in the palm of his neck. Instinctively, she sought more heat and buries her face even more against his neck, dragging her hand on his shoulder. He in turn felt a shiver running along his spine, but the cold did for nothing.

This vision horrified Sakura. _"No, not Sasuke Kun. They are already all very caring with her. No, not him. Not my Sasuke Kun. "_

Sasuke intervened. "Hinata Chan is icy. Her clothes are wet. We have to bring her home or she's gonna catch death. "

_"No, no way. Hinata Chan, you are a friend, but it is out of question that you'll get him too. I would do whatever is necessary to ensure that Sasuke Kun is mine. " _The eyes of Sakura illuminated, full of determination.

"Yes, we must go." Kakashi nodded.  
They expect to resume their journey when Naruto turned around to ask Sakura.

"Sakura Chan? What is the message of grandma Tsunade? "  
"Hai, I forgot. She wants to see us tomorrow morning at dawn. Hinata Chan and the three of us, we are going on a mission to Suna. "

Kakashi frowned. "Three of us? "  
"Hai! You go on mission of your own Kakashi sensei. Something urgent I think. "

Sasuke welcomed a moment the idea, then the euphoria soon evaporated. _"Well, he leaves, but we are starting to Suna where Gaara Sama will monopolize Hinata Chan all day long. There is really no reason for complacency. "_

They took the road, Sakura refusing to accompany them. She alleges excessive fatigue and preferred to return alone despite the pleas of Naruto. When they disappeared Sakura began fomenting all sorts of plans._ "This mission is an ideal opportunity to oust Hinata Chan and help me get closer to Sasuke Kun." _She thought.

The three men arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga manor. Naruto harshly struck the wood. Knocking at the door again and again.

Finally Néji opened the door, visibly upset with the person which troubled his rest. His eyes wide open at the sight of Hinata in the arms of Sasuke. His eyes looked at her, she was soaked, barefoot. Immediately anger surpassed anxiety.

"What has happened? What did you do to her? " He said, pretty angry.

"Hai Relax Néji Teme. Nothing happened. " Naruto pouted.  
"Do not worry Néji San. She faded after training. Nothing serious. " Kakashi resumed.

Sasuke remained motionless and silent. He attempted to push as much as possible the time he would have to leave Hinata quit his arms.

Néji suddenly went to him and without a word took Hinata in his arms. Then without even a goodbye returned to the house, flapping the door behind him. 

"She's to be in Tsunade's office tomorrow morning at dawn!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke felt strangely cold invade, although the wet body has not been against him anymore. Hinata in his arms, while against him, he felt more heat than near a fire.

The three Shinobi waved good bye, and then each took a different route that would bring home.

Kakashi began suddenly. "Hai, Sasuke… Kun! "

Sasuke turned to him, expecting.

"It was well played. Nice move really." He said leaving.  
Sasuke had a small smirk.

A long mission waited the next day, and the prospect of going to Suna did not appeal. _"I must get closer to her during the trip, before she found Gaara Sama. Exactly, during the trip… " _He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all of you. **

**New chapter again. I was surprise to see just a few reviews last chapter. Didn't you like it?**

**Let me know. Your reviews make me continue this story so I really need your opinion.**

**Thanks to my reviewers anyway. It's a pleasure to read your comments.**

**Enjoy!! (And sorry to say it again but please review.)**

Chapter 9

There was a thud and Hinata suddenly opened her eyes. Instinctively she sat in her bed.

_"What? What is that? Where am I? "_

She was in her bed, in her room. Just with her underwear.

_"But what happened ? "_

Thud again. Someone knocked on her door.  
"Hinata Sama? It is time already; you need to go to the Hokage's office. "  
Hinata rose sharply, put on a light kimono and headed for the door. Still numb with sleep, she opened.

"Néji Niisan? What… Well, what happened? "  
"You fainted after a workout. That what Kakashi sensei said. "  
"It was he who brought me here? "She said.  
"Yes. Kakashi sensei, Naruto Kun and Sasuke San. "  
"Oh? "

Néji instantly noticed her surprise.  
"Sasuke San carry you on the way back. Remember something? What has happened during this training? You were soaked and barefoot last night. "  
"I tried to release more chakra to my technique of water manipulation. I do not remember very well what happened then… It is you who brought me back in my room? "  
"I brought you back in the house and then I called Hanabi Chan. She has handled… Now hurry. You must visit the Hokage. You have a mission that awaits you. " Soon he turned his heels and went into the corridor.

"Hai, thank you Néji Niisan. "

Hinata began to prepare. She felt a little weak, but hot water from the shower revives the fit. She packed her bag, ready for a new mission and left the house half an hour later, in the direction of the main tower in the village centre.

  
**XXX **

"Well now that you are all together, here's your mission" Said Tsunade.

Hinata had regained the team 7 in front of the tower. Apparently they were waiting. They had inquired about her condition and she had assured them that she was feeling very well. She had the vague impression that Sakura pouted a little but paid no real attention. And they were directed to Tsunade's office.

All four have remained silent.

"Ok, you are going to go to Suna right now. A meeting between several nations is held. I can not go there; I expect the most important report, so you will represent the village hidden of the leaves. "

"What, that's all? " Naruto growled. "That doesn't seem even a bit dangerous. Anyone can do it. Why us? "  
"Because I ordered you Naruto," yelled Tsunade.

Hinata spoke.  
"But why make a team of four for a mission as simple Tsunade Sama? "

"I have decided to send the team 7 because you are the only full team left, and you are closer friends with Gaara Sama. Our relations with the country of the sand are excellent, and I mean it will continue like that, therefore, not stupidity." She scored a short break. "And you Hinata Chan your presence was requested by the Kazekage himself. "

Sasuke frowned a little. _"And now, Mister wishes, Mister gets. What a bastard. "_

"Okay you leave immediately. It will take at least 2 days to get to Suna and the congress is tomorrow night, so no time to lose. "

All nodded head as a sign of approval and then went to leave.

  
**XXX **

They jumped into branches to branches for several hours already and Hinata would have liked to talk to Sasuke. She longed to know why he had carried her home the day before. She wanted to know if he cared a bit about her eventually, but unfortunately, from the outset, Sakura had cornered Sasuke and soon Naruto and she had just distanced them.

_"But what are the two of them speaking about? "_ Hinata felt a hint of jealousy tinting her thoughts. She knew very well the feelings that once fed Sakura and this entire presaged nothing good. Finally she could not help but make a comment aloud.

"But what they do to drag behind, these two? We will lag behind if it continues. "  
"Hai, do not worry Hinata Chan. We will arrive on time. You will see Gaara Kun soon. "

Hinata smiled. _" Clearly Naruto Kun, you are always so blind with regard to the feelings of others ... " _

"Yes, but we will have to wait for them, what may well slow us down at this point. "She said.  
"Sakura has yet to be in the process of convincing Sasuke they are made for one another. ". He smiled. "Again".

This reflection irritated Hinata much more than she would have thought. She could not suppress a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
"I thought that Sakura had risen to something else, since time. "  
"Old habits I suppose, Hinata Chan. And you know, that's always been like that between them. I guess they enjoy it, kind of"

The eyes of Hinata widened. _"Sasuke and Sakura."_ The idea fit the shiver from disgust. She felt more nervous than ever, and accelerated her pace to calm her nerves.

"Hai Hinata Chan wait... Not so fast. " Naruto yelled behind her.

  
**XXX **

They had jumped from branches to branches all day. Finally exhausted, they stopped, a little before coming to the desert to raise their camp in the shelter of the forest.

All busy with preparations for the night. Naruto fighting with their tent while Hinata ended to deploy their beds.

"Sasuke Kun? " The voice of Sakura resonated, while Hinata immediately tensed.  
_"What she still wants from him. She has already spent the entire day with him. _" Hinata was not jealous of temperament but strangely, the way Sakura had to turn around Sasuke angered her at the highest point.

"Hn? "  
"Sasuke Kun, I need your help to bring some wood for the fire. " She smiles, seductive.

Hinata annoyed had the desire to counter the plans of her comrade.  
"Sakura Chan. I'm finished with our beds; I can help you if you want. " She said.

Sakura startled in surprise. _"No, no way. It's not what I want. You have done enough last night. " _She thought.

"Hinata Chan, it's very nice from you really, but Sasuke Kun has more strength, he may bring more wood. "She smiles hypocritically.

_"Yeah, we are going to say that."_ Hinata thought immediately.

Sasuke left his bag on the floor to join Sakura, pretending to ignore Hinata.  
Hinata could not help but cast a glance toward Sasuke, disappointed. The Shinobi, seeing this sudden attention, had a smirk.

_"So like that, Hinata Chan it seems you would be jealous? It's perfect. Sakura is the ideal candidate to make you even more jealous. "_  
They went away a bit of the camp in search of dry wood, Sakura displaying a bright smile, obviously delighted to be able to monopolize Sasuke a little longer.

Hinata began to search for stones to surround the fire, throwing some suspicious glances toward the two ninjas.

_"If Hinata Chan is jealous, it means that I can recover her. There's nothing better than a little jealousy to bring her back to me. "_  
Sakura interrupted his thoughts when she pushed her breast against him to put a few additional branches in his arms.

"Sasuke Kun, perhaps we should get away a little more to find more wood. " She said innocently.  
Sasuke immediately looked toward Hinata to observe the effect of the acts of Sakura on her. He realized suddenly that while he dreamed, he and Sakura had been a little too far away from the camp, and Hinata was no longer within his field of vision.

_"Damn. __She can not be jealous if she does not see us. Baka. "_

"Hn, the night starts to fall Sakura Chan, we should go back to the camp and make a fire before it got too cold."  
Sakura frowned. _"Damn, missed. "_

They both returned to their companions, and Sasuke began to light the fire. Sakura rushed to assist him, and Sasuke welcomed the windfall to make again Hinata jealous.

They had a good meal. And the four ninjas were now resting near the crackling fire. A heavy silence settled. Suddenly Sakura, seated next to Sasuke exclaimed.

"Kami, it hurts me so badly. " She lied by massaging her ankle with a painful air. "  
Sasuke had a little smirk on his lips, then said. " Show me that Sakura Chan. "

He took delicately the ankle of the young Kunoichi in his hands and gently massaged it.  
_"He tries to make me jealous it seems. " _ Hinata thought, observing Sasuke having a discreet look at her. _"So that's it. He tries to make me jealous… Want to play that game … take this one Sasuke. "_

Hinata declined slowly her head, mimicking to be pained. " Yo, Hinata Chan? Are you alright? " Naruto worried.

Sasuke raised his head, extremely satisfied.  
"It is nothing Naruto Kun… I am just… "

"Tell us, what's going on? "

_"Damn it again she's attracting the attention on her. "_ Sakura thought irritate. _"Fortunately, Sasuke Kun is in the process of massaging MY ankle." _This second thought fit Sakura celebrate.

"I…. " Hinata tried to seem the most timid possible. "It's just that I am…… pressed to see Gaara Kun. " She said.  
Sasuke released brutally Sakura's ankle, letting it fall to the ground.

_"No, no miscalculation, Baka. Now she will turn to this Dobe of Gaara. Shit, shit, shit, you stupid Sasuke, why didn't you thought about that. "_

Sakura grimaced. _" No, Hinata Chan, it can't be true. They are all taking care of her again. "_

Hinata smiled inwardly. _"Perfect. Not only did he drop her ankle but he will reflect a little more now. "_

"Do not worry, Hinata Chan. The night will quickly pass. And tomorrow will be shorter than today. Indeed we should go to bed, that way we can leave as soon as possible tomorrow. "

"Hai "Hinata nodded and followed Naruto.

Sasuke was deep in thought, preoccupied by what Hinata has said. Sakura took advantage of it. "Go ahead, Sasuke Kun and I will extinguish the fire. "

_"Go Sakura, this is your chance to really be alone with him while the others go to bed. "_

The affirmation Sakura made pulled Sasuke out oh his reverie.  
"No, I have to find a way to sleep next to her. So maybe at night I could pretend to sleep, and take her in my arms… Yo this plan sucks, but it would be better than nothing. Think Sasuke, says something. Think Sasuke, quickly. "

He turned around to Naruto and Hinata who were about to enter the tent. "You should go each on one side of the tent, so that we won't wake you up when we will go to bed."  
The two ninjas approved. _«Fantastic. That way I am going to sleep beside Sasuke Kun "_ Sakura thought immediately.

Sasuke and Sakura began to extinguish the fire, making sure not to leave any embers. Once their work accomplishes Sasuke headed for the tent.

«Sasuke Kun ? "  
"Hn? "  
"We…… we could …we could perhaps stay a little more… to discuss."

_"Just great. Now Sakura is chasing me again while Hinata is going to rush into the arms of Gaara. I'm cursed. "_

"I am tired Sakura Chan, and the road will be long tomorrow. "  
"Hai. Sure. You are right. "

She followed him and both went into the tent. Naruto, extended like a cross on the left side, snored already loudly. Sasuke grimaced and instantly turned his gaze on Hinata, lying on her flank in the right corner, peaceful and quiet. He went next to her. She seemed asleep.

They were all laid on their mattresses and Sasuke began to think about ways of getting closer to Hinata.

The minutes passed, he thought over and over again. _"She is lying on her right flank, so if I turn to her, I would be face to face with her… therefore simply that I find an excuse to bring me closer quietly." _

Suddenly he felt a hand sliding on his torso. A hand coming visibly from his left, and which was therefore logically one of Sakura's. He startled.

"Sakura Chan, Wake up, go on your mat, you take the whole place. " He growled.  
He rejected the hand of his team mate away from him, and in a move to elude her, came a little closer to Hinata.

_"Hai, wait… but it is perfect. It is now or never. Go on Sasuke, move. "_  
In a gesture that he tried to make the most natural possible, He came closer and turned to face Hinata which had not moved.

Sakura in spite, returned to her mattress. _"Damn. What bad luck. He thought I was sleeping! Now if I try something else, it will be too obvious. "_

Hinata, smiled in the darkness, pleased that Sasuke had pushed the young Kunoichi away.

_"He is right here. So close. If only I could get a little closer. "_She thought. _"But if I move, he will push me as Sakura most probably. "_

Hinata began to move gently, little by little. Her movements could almost only be seen by a microscope. She was trying to get closer to Sasuke without anyone noticing, especially not him. She eventually moves slowly, so slowly she herself did not know whether she had actually moved.

The night was dark, and she kept her eyes closed, because the tent was completely immersed in the darkness. The minutes seemed longer. She really did not know how long she had been lying. Naruto snoring more and more loudly and even the breaths of Sakura and Sasuke had slowed.

She had felt increasingly heat that came from Sasuke's body, very close to her now. She moved again and again, slowly and gradually, she felt her body closer, until finally she felt herself all against him.

With movements still slow, she weakly moved her head, and her heart began to beat very fast. Her eyes wide open when suddenly she felt that her lips had posed on his own. Both remained motionless. She could feel his breath against her cheek.

_"Does he sleep? "_ She thought.

She suddenly backed off, feeling panic invading her whole body, when Sasuke's hand grabbed the palm of her back, immediately pressing her against his lips again.

Instinctively she grabbed his shirt. His lips were hot and he gently kissed her. Hinata shivered and responded to his kiss. Their lips pressing increasingly as their kiss intensified. His tongue caressing hers, sensually, tasting a little more of her.

Sasuke found this feeling that his dreams had been unable to recreate. He sensed the thrill of holding her body against him again flowing in his veins, burning his entire body. Hinata felt his beating heart resonate in her chest while she let herself be dominated by their embrace. The heat was rising to her cheeks, and she grabbed the fabric of his shirt with greater vigour.

He urged her stronger yet against him, kissing her more passionately. Craving for her touch. Both missed the world around them when a crack followed by a growl separated them from one another. They both took their places back, silent and immobile.

Naruto sat on his mattress. Sleepy. "I have to pee…" Painfully he rose and walk out of the tent.

Neither Sasuke nor Hinata did a movement. They remained motionless, their breathing heavy.

Hinata finally turned to face the canvas of the tent.

_"Kami… I… I…"_

Sasuke closed his eyes. Their moment was broken. _"Shit Naruto. Couldn't you have retained … "_

Naruto returned a few moments later. Neither Hinata nor Sasuke dare make a move toward the other.

They finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey! New chapter!!**

**Please read, enjoy and reviews!!**

Chapter 10

Sasuke painfully opened his eyes. The outside light illuminated the tent. Instantly he turned his head towards Hinata still deeply asleep, her face buried against the canvas. Rubbing his eyes, he sat on his mattress.

Sakura also slept on his right side, but Naruto was no longer there.

A shiver ran threw his body when he came out of the tent, exposing himself to the cool dawn.

Naruto was close to the fire, preparing breakfast.  
"Hi Teme. So? Was the night pleasant? " He smiles.

Sasuke held his breath a second and then with an air of detachment responded with a traditional "Hn".  
Sasuke was definitely not a morning person. He was a man of the night, and with dawn generally did just come new problems.

His mind was already tormented by thoughts of Hinata, having exchanged kiss. _"Well, you have to be smart Sasuke. This is a good start but it is not the time to devolve. Nothing is won yet. A way must be found to whether know if the kiss we exchanged means something to her. "_

Naruto said suddenly. "Hey, Teme. You should wake up Sakura Chan and Hinata Chan. We should left early enough, if we want to arrive on time. "  
Sasuke silently shook his head as a sign of approval and then quietly returned to the tent, dismissing the canvas with his arm, he leaned on the inside.

Hinata had turned, lying peacefully on her back. Her face serene. Long wisps of her hair in disorder spread around her head, contrasting with the whiteness of the mattress. Her skin was always so pale. Once again she seemed so fragile, so delicate. He left his eyes go so soothing that vision. Her blankets wasted between her legs, her shirt casually reassembled discovered her belly and size. He would have liked to touch her, to caress her and to press himself against her hot skin.

A crack of wood in the fire recalled the reality around him. Naruto was there, just behind him. He swallowed his saliva and with a voice the mildest possible, he tried "Hey sleepy, wake up time." His eyes had not left Hinata one second. He watched her awaken. She sometimes had all attitudes of a child. Slowly she stretched out her arms and legs, awakening her muscles, numbed by night. She gently opened her eyes, her eyelids blinking few times and then posing her eyes on him, she smiles shyly before closing them again.

Sasuke smiled in turn. It was certain. No other woman could generate so much sweetness. Smirking, he resumed. "It's time sleep head. The breakfast is waiting. "

The voice of Sakura blotted out in an instant the smile on his lips. "Sasuke Kun! You came to wake me up. It's so sweet of you. "

Sasuke turned to Sakura. He had forgotten her presence, as he was far too absorbed by his contemplation.

Hinata had also opened strongly her eyes again. The voice of Sakura had developed an instinctive reaction of tension in her body. Especially when speaking to Sasuke.

Sakura had lifted sharply and in a movement, natural sorely missing, she overbalance to better fall against Sasuke.  
"Gomen" She apologizes falsely. "I should not have got up so quickly. Fortunately, you were there to catch me Sasuke Kun. "  
_"Catch you? I did not catch you, you have thrown yourself on me, "_ He thought irritated.

But Hinata had already lifted herself, and she moved beside him and Sakura, still snuggled against him, without a glance.

_"Damn. I need to tell her something. "_ He thought.

Fleeing the embrace of Sakura, he headed for the fire where Naruto and Hinata began to eat. He sat down; trying to turn his gaze to Hinata to make it silently clear that what he wanted was her. That he waited for the kiss they shared the night before since the second where he woke up in his bed without her a year earlier, in the lair of Orochimaru.

Obviously, Sakura came to sit next to him immediately and he felt great headache coming. _"If Sakura Chan continues to stick to me like that, she'll never look at me. I can't believe it; this silly cow will ruin all my efforts. "_

He reflected, leaving a bit of hot tea occasionally sink in his throat. _" Well, if she does not look at me, it is necessary that I draw her attention, but what will I be able to say or do that she alone will understand…" _

Hinata had barely touched her lunch, too lost in thought _" He said nothing. Maybe what happened last night did not count for him. He does not seem to want to get close to me. He remains there with Sakura Chan half pasted against him. "_

Hinata had awakened the heart filled with a warm feeling. The voice of Sasuke had taken her out from her reverie, and seeing his face when she opened her eyes, she could not help but feel satisfaction. Yet all her good mood had evaporated to the sound of Sakura's voice, which now irritated her a lot, strangely. She had opened her eyes again to discover with horror that Sakura stood in Sasuke's arms. And much of what she had deduced from the kiss they shared was only doubts in her mind then.

Naruto began to extinguish the fire when Sasuke febrile intervened. "Maybe… maybe we could… hum, hum" His throat suddenly seemed very dry. Standing he exclaimed with greater vigour. "We should continue what we have started yesterday… Don't you think? "

He directed his gaze instantly to Hinata, who watched with great astonishment. She smiles.

"Hai, Sasuke Kun. This is an excellent idea. Let us on the road. So we will discuss again… " Sakura had once again leaning against his arm.

_"Shit, it was not her that I was talking about. Please Hinata answers me, I'm begging. Say something. "_ Sasuke after turning his attention a few seconds to Sakura, surprised by the sudden contact that he never wanted, laid his eyes on Hinata, imploring.

But Hinata had already lowered her head and she clung in contemplation of the soil.  
_"I certainly misunderstood. I am looking for meaning in these words when there is none. "_ The eyes always fixed on the earth beneath her feet, she started, preparing to pass a second time that morning next to Sakura and Sasuke.  
_  
"No, Hinata, it was for you, for us that I said that. I beg you, look at me and you will understand that it was only for you… "_

Hinata had advanced toward him, without raising her head.

"Let's go. We should pack our things right now so we can leave. " Naruto group the attention of Sakura a few moments and she turned to him. Sasuke grabbed his chance, catching two small fingers of Hinata's hand while she passes alongside him. He caressed them briefly with his own before releasing them, while Sakura looked again at him.

Hinata felt an electric shiver go up along her arm at the fugitive contact Sasuke's fingers made on her own. She turned toward him and sketched a slight smile.

"Sasuke Kun!" Sakura's voice sounded again. "I will help you fold your things."

The two ninjas separated. Sasuke smiled inwardly. _"She knows now. Yes, she has to know now. "_

**XXX **

Soon, all four ninjas of Konoha had joined the desert. Burdensome heat and sand slowing their every movement. They had progressed slowly, and finally, they had reached Suna late in the afternoon.

As soon as the guards at the gates of the hidden village of the sand had seen them arrived in the distance, a message had announced their arrival. So when they crossed the gates, Kankuro and Temari already waited for them.

Temari rushed towards Hinata, shaking and pressing her small body. "Hinata Chan, I am glad to see you again. I missed you terribly. "  
"Hai, Temari Chan, I am glad to see you too." She answered.

Kankuro had approached the other three, welcoming them warmly. "Naruto Kun, Sasuke San, Sakura Chan. Welcome to Suna."

Temari released her grip on Hinata and headed for the ninjas who accompanied her girlfriend, saluting them in turn.

Kankuro approached Hinata, who smiled broadly.  
"Kankuro Kun. What's new? " She said. "New stories to tell me? ".

Kankuro suddenly took her on her size, throwing the young Kunoichi forcefully on his shoulder. "Welcome Hinata Chan. Come on, I bringing you in, there is someone who is desperately dying to see you, and if he waits any longer, I fear that he kills someone."  
Hinata always on his shoulder, Kankuro walked than on the broad road, plunging in the village, followed closely by the others.

_"No, it has to be a dream, yet one more. What does he think allows him to do that kind of…. "_ Sasuke inwardly surprised and angry followed very closely Kankuro, watching Hinata which giggled and mumbled without conviction. "Kankuro Kun. Ahahaha. Enough. I can walk. "

After a few minutes of walking, they reached almost a training ground where Gaara was fighting other sand ninjas. Alone against seven, he did not seem to feel any difficulty, dodging, countering, striking. Rejecting systematically each of his attackers.

Suddenly Gaara saw the small group and with a sign of his hand put an end to the fighting. He approached the troop and respectfully greeted each of them. " Naruto Kun, Sakura Chan, I am glad that you are here." He then said more dryly " Sasuke San. Welcome to Suna." Naruto already told inconsistent stories, while Sakura and Sasuke simply bowed. Gaara immediately turned his attention to the little body shaking and giggling on the shoulder of Kankuro.

"It was really necessary? " Gaara had approached his brother saying these words. Raising his hands on the hips of the young Kunoichi on his brother's shoulder, he raised her, turning her so that she will face him while bringing her against him, letting her slide gently until her little feet reach the ground.

His hands still attached to her hips, he drew closer. "Hinata Chan. I missed you too much. "

Hinata immediately felt her cheeks become roses. "Hai. I am glad to see you too Gaara Kun."

Sasuke would have liked to break the neck of the Kazekage once more at that moment exactly. Their complicity, and especially their proximity was not friendly, at least not from the Kazekage,

His pride took over. "The Kazekage who trains, it is a myth collapses. Ninjas of Suna are not really the best it seems. " He said with disdain.

Gaara tensed immediately. "Why, the ninjas of Konoha could do better?"  
Fighting with Sasuke would be a great opportunity to make him bite the dust and why not, make him be killed accidentally.

"Of course" said Naruto, a big smile on the lips. "What do you think Gaara Kun? What about a training session just as old friends."  
Sasuke outbids "Ninjas of Konoha against sand ninjas."

Gaara released Hinata. A visibly smile etched on his lips. «Pleasure will be mine for sure."

**XXX  
**

The battle raged for a long time. Kankuro fought several clones of Naruto; Sakura fought amicably with Temari, while Gaara and Sasuke clashed with rage.

To balance the ranks, a sand ninja they did not know had joined Gaara's group. Hinata fought with him. She was very uncomfortable. This so-called training session between Gaara and Sasuke was not friendly at all and not a blow has been spared between the two shinobis. She also had several time been hit herself by her opponent because she was too concerned about the struggle of the two young men next to her.

She pushed her opponent with the stroke of a knee and observed once again the two shinobis a little further. Sasuke had a lot of blood coming out his jaw while Gaara's left arm shown a big haematoma through the torn fabric of his shirt. Too absorbed by their struggle, she didn't lent enough attention, until she heard the whistling of several kunais flying in her direction. She froze, unable to react.

Sasuke and Gaara froze as well and cease immediately the fight when Hinata shouted in pain. A Kunai planted in her arm. Already others arrived on her.

Gaara disappeared in the moment and reappeared next to her, covering her with his arms. Hinata now squatting in the dust of the ground training. A cloud of sand circling around them as kunais planted one after the other in the shield that had formed around them.

The young sand ninja landed within walking distance. Sasuke headed toward him angry and violently struck his face, causing him to fell to the ground. He turned toward the bubble of sand that was crumbling, falling softly into a fine dust on the floor, leaving forthcoming Gaara and Hinata, still crouched on the ground.

"Hinata Chan!" The voices of others already loud, betray their concern. Sasuke remained silent, watching the scene without enthusiasm.

Gaara pushed gently on his heels; Hinata still snuggled in his arms firmly around her. He pressed her against him." Hinata Chan."

Hinata noted eyes, adjusting her face to watch finally Gaara, his face close to hers. Gaara leaned a little closer.

_"Fuck! NO… He's going… He's… He wants to kiss her, he will do it, I need to do something. I have to stop this… "_Sasuke felt petrified while the panic ran his body,_" No, NO, NO "_

Hinata felt her cheeks warm. Gaara was so close. She felt his breathing and instinctively turned her eyes to Sasuke. Her gaze as chained to his own for a fraction of a second before returning her face to Gaara.

Gaara would have liked to press her more and more against him. She was there, in his arms, fragile. For a moment he felt he could kiss her. But she had sought her eyes to him and not his own. And while she was returning to him, he released his embrace a little. "Everything's fine Hinata Chan?" He asks.

"Hai. Thanks Gaara Kun". She answers.

Sasuke finally released the breathing he had held. _"Pffffffffff! It happened nearby. What kind of bastard. It should not be that I leave him alone with Hinata Chan one minute. He is sure going to try again. "_

Temari resumed. "Enough is enough, we should stop here. Sakura Chan, Naruto Kun, Sasuke San and Hinata Chan, I will lead you to your rooms. Sakura Chan will look after your injury Hinata Chan. "  
Kankuro started. "We also have to welcome the other delegations who will arrive for a moment to another surely. "

Gaara gave a brief nod, and the ninjas headed gently to the main tower. Gaara suddenly asked Hinata.  
"Hinata Chan… Once Sakura Chan will heal your wounds, I would like you to come and join me in the blue lounge… I… I have to tell you about something. "  
Hinata smiled. "Hai. Of course Gaara Kun. I would be there in an instant. "

Gaara smiled in turn before she turned heels and followed the rest of the group. Sasuke frowned and threw a black look in the direction of Gaara who ignored him and left.

**XXX  
**

Temari opened a door on the first floor, pressing her companions to enter. "That's it here. This room will be for you Naruto Kun, Sasuke San. And the back door at the bottom there leads to another room for both of you, Sakura Chan, Hinata Chan. If you need anything, please call the servants. "

Temari took leave, letting the ninjas undo their bags.

"Hinata Chan, come. Install yourself on the bed; I will treat this ugly wound. " Sakura settled on one of the beds in the boys' room, soon joined by Hinata. Already a green aura spent her hand to Hinata's arm.

"What's you think uh? What is it Gaara Kun wants to tell you about? " Sakura started.  
"I do not know Sakura Chan."

Sasuke turned his back on both Kunoichi. "I really do not see what was so urgent to say." He said mouth almost shut.

Within minutes, her injury disappears. "Thank Sakura Chan. It's very kind of you. "  
"Come on, it is normal Hinata Chan. No need to thank me about it."

Hinata was raised. "Well I'm going to find Gaara Kun… I'll join you right after then. "  
"Hai! "  
"Hai! Hinata Chan"

Hinata went out of the room, leaving behind her team mates. She took the corridor that leads to the blue lounge.

As soon as the door closed and noises in the hallway from Hinata faded, Sakura turned toward Sasuke and Naruto.

"Guys what you think? What will he say? "  
Sasuke remained silent. And Naruto answered. "How do you want us to know Sakura Chan!"

"Do not tell me that you do not see anything. He almost kissed her while ago in the field of training. I am sure he will make a proposal. "  
"Proposal? " Said Naruto surprised.

"Yes, I heard the household while ago, speaking about an official announcement, and I did not understand everything on the spot, but now it seems so obvious. Gaara Kun will make his proposal to Hinata Chan. "

Sasuke felt his blood in his veins glaze, the beating of his heart slowing just as his breathing. _"No, it can't be."_

**XXX  
**

Hinata gently knocked on the door of the lounge.

"Come on in"

She pushed the door and crept into the room. Gaara was leaning against the edge of the window at the other end of the lounge, his eyes lost in the immensity of sand lying at his sight.

"Gaara Kun?" She says timidly. "You wanted to tell me about something?"

A long silence fills the room Gaara then turned to her. The eyes always lost. After a long silence again, he spoke.

"The village elders want me to get married, Hinata Chan."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you, all of you. Readers and of course reviewers.**

**This is really because of your reviews that I continue this story. Even if I like it, I have to say it's a hard job trying to update as soon as possible not to make you wait.**

**So thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 11  


"The village elders want me to get married, Hinata Chan. "

The room was silent, gradually invaded by darkness. Hinata painfully trying to regain the words she needed. Marriage at their age was common, especially among noble families or high rank persons. It was therefore quite logically that the village elders were pushing for an arranged marriage. She watched carefully Gaara. She wanted to burn the picture of her friend in her memory. His face so familiar, his red hair, the kanji on his forehead, his eyes shining, surrounded with black. She gave details about each of his traits as if it were the last time she would have seen him.

Gaara faced her completely now at the opposite of the room. His gaze never left her. He looked clearly waiting for a reaction on her part, but Hinata felt unable to put words on her feelings in the immediate future.

He started again. "Now that the treaty with Konoha was signed, the council of elders would like to develop our influence and unite Suna to other villages… They chose a girl from the village of the rain… She comes from a noble and powerful family … "

Gaara kept his eyes fixed on Hinata, desperate to hear her utter a word. She remained motionless, hands resting on a sofa, without a word.

"I… I met her once already. Her name is Keiko… She seems… I think she is… nice…She wills doubtless be a good wife… "

Hinata clears her throat, finally entering a phrase. "I am confident that the elders have chosen for the best. "

"Hai, she is beautiful, and seems cultivated …" The face of Gaara usually inexpressive seemed sad and melancholy. He would have wanted her to tell him to deny the marriage, to tell him no woman would make him happy.

Hinata silently moved, correcting her shoulders and head, she just steps in the direction of Gaara. "I think it is my duty to congratulate you Gaara Kun, in the name of the Hyuuga Clan and in my name naturally. " She came up again a little while, she wanted to be strong, but she felt the need to tighten against him and found refuge in his arms. The head buried against his chest, her little voice trembling, she continued.

" Gaara Kun…I… I wish you all happiness in the world. You deserve it… "

Instinctively the young Kazekage wrapped his arms around the frail little body snuggled against him. He turned a blind eye, inspiring her sweet fragrance.

"Is there a chance? ... Would there be a small chance Hinata? "  
His voice was low, barely a murmur, supplicant.

Hinata turned a blind eye in turn. She understood the meaning of his words, but failed to meet him.

"Hinata Chan! If you can tell me that one day… one day perhaps you can forget him… "  
Hinata cut him. "I can not do this Gaara Kun… I… It would be too unfair for you…"

A short silence froze the room. Gaara shook Hinata a bit more against him. "You know that I would cancel any of it… one word… one word from you…"  
"I know… Gaara Kun… But you are too precious to me. I forbid myself to make you suffer. You do not have to wait for your happiness. You deserve to de happy "

"You are the only… the only one that understood me…"  
"I am sure that your future wife will love you and understand you as well as I do, if you open up to her as you did with me… Show her Suna, show her anything you showed me, and she'll love your village… she'll love you. "

Gaara released his grip, freeing the young Kunoichi.

More solemn he explained. "It happens tonight. The announcement will be official. Then the emotion disturbed a little his voice. "I… I would like you to the meetings. I… I do not want to… lose you. "

Hinata felt a tear dripping gently on her cheek, she smiles. " Gaara Kun…… you… you will never lose me, ever. I have no friend more precious than you. You are the only one who really knows me. I would still be there; I would be always at your side… "

Gaara smiled, visibly relieved.

He knew Hinata knew him better than anyone and that she had become aware of the feelings he had developed for her. But to say it aloud, finally express all that he had never dared to confess, he feared she would leak, she would abandon him just as all the other. But Hinata stood there, close to him, as she had always been, and she would remain his friend forever.

**XXX **

Sasuke immediately locked in the bathroom. The words of Sakura had disturbed him and he did not want to show his fellow travellers the worry he felt. _"She will not accept his proposal… It can not be…… It just makes no sense. They are not even a couple, why would he propose marriage? Baka! Because he loves her. Because she is everything that a man can dream of having. Because he has all the chances to success. "_

He slipped in the shower, letting the hot water falling on his tense shoulders. Water normally relaxed, but this time it had no effect on his body. Too many things were jostling in his mind. _"She can not do that. She can not accept him… not after what happened between us last night… "  
_  
Gradually, Sasuke felt despair interfering in his concern. _"Gaara is the Kazekage; he is the head of the hidden village of the sand. He is powerful, even without the one tail demon. He is a man every girl would want; even the Hyuuga family recognizes his authority and power. He has everything to offer her…… when I own nothing… "_

Anger exceeded despair in his thoughts. _"Half of Konoha still sees me as a traitor. Hinata Chan, don't do that to me. I… no… you can not do that. "_

In anger, Sasuke shook his fist and hit the wall of the shower, making his skin bleed. A few drops of blood mixed with hot water from the shower. _"I have to know…" _

He came out of the shower, drying himself and put on his clothes quickly. Going back in the room, he told Naruto and Sakura that the bathroom was clear before leaving the room, in turn using the corridor which would lead to the lounge where Gaara and Hinata had meet. Soon he heard the two young ninjas leaving the small lounge and concealed in the corridor.

**XXX  
**

Gaara and Hinata remained a little while in the living room. Gaara described Keiko, explained her the terms of the marriage and the strange feeling of their previous discussion, of the revelations that he had make, had faded for a friendly discussion.

They were friends, too close friends and they still needed each other. Just all natural again, and they soon returned to joke about the future status of Gaara, Kazekage soon married.

Finally, time fleeing rapidly, Gaara as Kazekage had to welcome delegations from surrounding villages. They so finally came out of the lounge.

Before withdrawing, Gaara turned one last time to his friend.  
"Hinata Chan? "

Hinata faced him. "Hai? "

"I… please, do not say anything to the others… Let it be a surprise. Do you understand what I mean? "

"Hai! Sure Gaara Kun. "

He took Hinata one last time in his arms. "I see you dawn later. Alright ? "  
"Hai"

He remained silent for a moment and then decided himself. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Hinata Chan. "  
He has to tell her that, at least once. The first and the last time he would. Let him say it before tying his fate to another woman. Let him say that he would love her as a friend, since she could not accept anything else from him.

Hinata backed a bit and smiled generously to him. "I love you very much too, Gaara Kun."  
She has to tell it. She has to tell him she would always be there for him. They would always be friends.

The two ninjas separated and Hinata returned to the rooms. It was late and she had yet to prepare for the reception.

**XXX **

Sasuke opened the door of the room abruptly. Naruto and Sakura startled at his admission. Anger boiling inside him. _"How can she do that. "_

"Sasuke Kun? Are you alright? " Sakura asked.  
With a glacial tone Sasuke replied. "I am going very well. I lost myself in the corridor, that's all. "  
Sakura looked sadly. _"He always has to be so unpleasant." _But her mood quickly changed when she heard the footsteps of Hinata in the corridor.

Hinata came into the room a moment after Sasuke. She smiles at her companions.  
"You are already ready? I must act quickly. "

Sakura asked her very excited. "So Hinata Chan? Tell me…What is it Gaara Kun wanted to tell you about? "  
Hinata felt embarrassed. "I… I can not say anything Sakura Chan. It… this is good news… a surprise for tonight. "

Sakura smiles to Naruto and Sasuke with an understanding glar_e. _Sasuke turned heels and went in the bathroom once again, flapping the door behind him_. "How can she just act like this? How is it she is just so happy to tell us, to tell me…"_ The anger dominated his whole being.

Sakura then resumed. "You can just tell us simply if that pleasant surprise has something to do with Konoha or one of its ninjas? "  
Hinata did not really understand. "Not at all Sakura Chan. "

Sakura approving her surprise. "What? Nothing to do with you? "  
"No, nothing at all, Sakura Chan".

Hinata bowed respectfully. "Excuse me but I have to prepare myself for the reception. "  
" Hai Hinata Chan, please go ahead" Naruto said. "We will go down in the reception room. You just have to join us later when you are ready. "  
"Yes, of course, I agree. Just go, I'll find you later. "

Hinata disappeared in the girl's room, closing the door behind her.

"I do not understand. He did not ask her? " Sakura wondered.  
"Seems like he didn't. Maybe your wrong with al that proposal thing. "Naruto told her before shouting. "Teme! Come on, it is time to go. "

Sasuke got out of the small bathroom, having refreshed his face. The mine frowning. _"She is going to pay. You are going to suffer Hinata Chan; I will make you pay me and suffer for the thing you do to me. "_

**XXX  
**

Hinata came out of the toilet. The bath completely relaxed her body and soul, and she put her most beautiful kimono on for the occasion. She thought about Keiko and Gaara. She hoped the young woman would be a good wife and foremost a woman worthy of her friend. She hoped that Gaara would be happy. She hoped she would be friend with her just as to continue being friend with Gaara.

The night had already wrapped Suna. A dark and cold night as it just could be in the desert. _"It's late, I have to hurry." _

She came out of the room and headed for the reception hall. Many voices resounded. She pushed the big door and entered. The room was full with all sorts of people. Ninja of all countries, personalities, heads of clans. On a dais a little higher, a prominent member of the council of Suna was presented at the crowd. The official announcement would be made in a few moments, and the Kazekage and his future bride would appear.

Hinata wanted to go through the crowd in search of her friends, but suddenly, a hand was placed on her mouth, preventing her from screaming, and an arm blocking her size, she almost instantaneously recognized the aura of Sasuke and felt pressed against his torso. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

In a split second she was again in the little boy's room. Her back against Sasuke, his arm still around her waist. Slowly he withdrew his hand from her mouth and made it drag on her throat and then her chest.

His face looked at her neck. She felt his hot breath bristling her skin.  
"Sasuke Kun? "

The arm around her size released its embrace. He slipped his hand inside her kimono.

Hinata rejected her head back on his shoulder, turning a blind eye. She left his hand ran on her skin under the tissue of her kimono. His hand came down below her belly gently, then lower still.

Hinata had a low groan.

Sasuke fought his emotions. Hinata all against him, he could not suppress his desire for her. Yet she had to suffer, she had to cry, as he had wanted to scream. He stopped, trying in vain to regain his senses.

Hinata blew "No… please don't…stop. "

Sasuke shook his teeth. _"How can she? " _With a violent gesture, he returned Hinata to face her, and putting a hand around her throat, he pushed her against the wall. His eyes red with anger, his sharingan activated.

Hinata mouth ajar remained motionless, in shock.

"How can you ask me to do this, when you should be downstairs, at his side. " He said threatening.

Hinata remained speechless. The events were jostling in her head. _"What is happening? What doe it mean? "_

"Maybe I should prevent the Kazekage. His wife is giving herself to the first man coming while the wedding night has not yet been consumed. " He said with a smirk.

_"What? He thinks that I am going to marry Gaara Kun! I must tell him… "_  
Sasuke resumed his speech.

"You look pure, but in the end you are just a whore, Hyuuga Sama. You disgust me, how is it I wanted a woman that obviously all men can have without any difficulty… "

Hinata felt her heart break in her chest. Her eyes filled with tears.  
The hand of Sasuke still shook her throat.

"I did not have much estimated Gaara, but even my worst enemy does not deserve to have his name tarnished. You dishonoured your clan and your name. No… you have no honour. You worth nothing… "He said finally.

Noise could be heard in the hallway. The voice of Sakura sounded. "Sasuke Kun? Hinata Chan? You are there? "

Sasuke backed and left Hinata time to catch her breath after he freed her throat from the pressure of his hand. Hinata was made straight, massaging her neck, her teeth shook.

The door opened, and Sakura wondered. "So, what are you two doing here? Everybody is waiting for you. "

Sasuke smirked. "I just wanted to give some words of encouragement to Hinata Chan… give her my opinion…." His voice was cold and dismissive.

Sakura was surprised. "Encouragement? What is it that you're talking about Sasuke Kun? AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah!! Yes of course, it is obvious. That's what Gaara Kun asked you before. You are the "best man"!! Do not worry Hinata Chan; make a speech is not as terrible as you think it will. "

The heart of Sasuke stopped suddenly in his chest. _"What? "Best man"? What does that mean? Not …What not… "_

Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata Chan, come on hurry up. Gaara Kun is looking for you everywhere; he wants to present you Keiko Sama. You will see, she is beautiful, and she looks adorable. "

Sakura turned heels, ready to rejoin the banquet hall, Hinata behind her.

Thousands of images paraded in the head of Sasuke. Hinata in Gaara's arms earlier, in the corridor. The kiss that they had shared the previous day, the cruel words that he came to tell her, Gaara confessing his love for her, his fist striking the wall of the bathroom, his body pressed against hers. All pictures challenging and in the end only a few words sounded in his skull again and again_**. "You are a whore, you disgust me, you shame your clan, you dishonour your name… you worth nothing. "  
**_  
How was he able to say these words, how he had been able not to trust her, how he had been carried away by his jealousy, how he had been able to make her suffer…

Extending his arm to her, he whispered "Hinata Chan."

Hinata without even turning toward him, said. "I thank you for those very kind words of encouragement Uchiha Sama. It is always valuable to hear from your friends what they think about you. Certainly, these are words that I will never forget. "

Her voice was cold but her tone was not aggressive.  
She does not watched and she left the room without another word, following Sakura.

She had not pissed off, she had not slapped him, and she had not even looked at him. She talked to him as you talk with a perfect stranger. Without any heat in her voice, without any sweetness…

Just indifference and unconcern. Waiver. She had simply fired him out of her existence.

Sasuke felt his eyes becoming moist. _"How could I have been that stupid? Hinata Chan, I begged you, forgives me. "._ He attempted to scream, he would have wanted to cry but nothing came. As if life itself had come out of the room with her.

Like a ghost, he returned to the reception hall, not really aware of a step to save another. He entered the room to see just in time Gaara introduce his future wife to Hinata which bowed respectfully.

She was smiling. One of her most beautiful smile.

Sasuke remained at the back of the room.

Naruto joined him. After a long silence, Naruto spoke.

"Who would have thought that the greatest genius of Konoha would also be foolish enough to lose Hinata Hyuuga when she was acquired to him?"

Sasuke turned strongly toward Naruto, surprise written all over on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello, hello. I'****m so happy.**

**Already more then 100 reviews. Thank you so much.**

**I'm addicted to your reviews so please. keep doing. I want more. lol.**

**Enjoy the new part.**

Chapter 12

Sasuke felt completely lost and destabilized. He watched his team mate, eyes wide open. He tried to resume some capacity before speaking.

"What do you want to say? I do not understand what you're talking about Naruto teme." Sasuke had tried to speak with a cold and detached tone as usual but did not fully succeed.

"Come on Sasuke teme. Please, I think you know exactly what I am talking about. You look completely beside your shoes, you fixed her like a lost child and Hinata Chan did not even looked at you once since you entered the room. So obviously something happened between you two and it just changed your relationship with her. "

Sasuke remained silent, immersed in his thoughts. _"How does he know? Who told him? "_

Naruto watched his companion. Eventually he resumed. "Come on, we go for a walk, I think you need a little fresh air and I also think it's time for both of us to talk a little."

Sasuke desperately looked towards Hinata who smiled and chatted with different people in the middle of the room. Sakura right next to her. She did not show anyone what she had to feel at that moment. He had scorned her, insulted her. But she seemed to radiate. Just a slight sadness in her eyes, but nobody reported around her.

Sasuke gave a nod to Naruto and followed him away from the crowd.

The two ninjas went out of the room, heading toward a small garden inside the main tower. The garden was empty, all the guests stood in the ballroom, surely to see the bride.

Sasuke made a few steps and then turned to his friend. "How do you know about…"

"About Hinata Chan and you? "Naruto sketched a brief smile before continuing. "Just a little bit of observation, it was pretty obvious you know. Besides the passionate kiss you shared last night. "

Sasuke couldn't help but look at him astonished. "You… you saw us…"  
Naruto smiled just more. "It did not occur to me that you were hiding, you looked both in your little world, but not at all hiding…"

"Why? Why did you bother us? You interrupted " Sasuke asked a little angry.  
"I surprised a kiss, so what. I had no desire to witness a scene more disturbing. " Naruto answered with a harsh tone.

Sasuke remained perplexed. _"He knows everything? We saw us yesterday, but what he knows exactly for the rest? "_

Naruto always observed him carefully, as if he had read in his thoughts, he added. "Listens! Even without witnessing your little cuddly yesterday, I fairly quickly realized that something had changed between you two. Before you never spoke to each other, you barely knew her and she never lent you more attention than another. And since your return, you share looks all the time, whenever you feel that nobody looks at you. When you enter a room, the first person you are looking for is the other … It was enough for me to ask myself some questions. "

"…"

"The fact that Gaara Kun mistrusts you like the plague was also a clue. Not to mention the little trick that you have put in place to move her away from Kakashi sensei. This was really well played. I tell you, you surprised me. " Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke was decidedly more and more perplexed. _"Naruto, you always knew how…… how…"_

Sasuke felt his breathing become increasingly difficult. "You knew everything, then why have you played the fool? "

The face of Naruto became serious. "Because I was once stupid enough to not to see what was happening just in front of my eyes, and I swore myself that it will never ever happen again. "

Sasuke remained without a voice; he looked at Naruto intensely, trying to absorb all this new information. Naruto undertook to explain everything.

"There's about two years, Hinata Chan has changed. She came to see us, everyone, all her friends. She wanted help to become stronger. In just a few months, she has begun to unveil as we know her now. Confident, strong, beautiful. She then changed her habits. She didn't stutter anymore. She wasn't becoming red for nothing as before either. She also changed held… "Naruto smiles with this thought. "Like everyone else I began to see her differently. She was beautiful; we almost fought with the others to spend a little time with her. And one night, I drank a little more than usual with Sakura Chan, and she told me that Hinata Chan was always interested in me, as everyone knew, for a long time. She had a crush for me. Me, Uzumaki Naruto. I could not believe it, I had absolutely seen nothing. Nothing. "

Sasuke felt his head spinning. He sat down and turned his gaze to Naruto, prompting him to continue his story. Still silent.

"The next day I was so happy, the first thing that came over my head was talking to Hinata Chan. I did find her, in the late afternoon. She was returning from a workout. I suggested having a drink with me that same evening and she accepted. I was so happy that I have tight her in my arms. This is… It was there that I felt something different in her smell. There was always that smell of her so special, but it was covered with another one… more masculine. I thought it was because of training but I knew somewhere it wasn't the reason why… Then the next day I followed her to her training, being careful not to be seen. And I finally understood. I saw with my own eyes, why HIS smell was all over her. "

Naruto stopped an instant, his face painful, and then resumed. "It's that day, that day especially that I decided that no more details would escape me. Continue to be the one that everyone thinks the loudest and finally… you know the… "

Sasuke smiled slightly, eyebrows a bit frowning, as to apologize for what he too, had thought.

Naruto continue then. "Everyone's talking around me, often, because people think I do not care or do not pay attention. But nothing… you hear me nothing would escape my attention again… If I had paid a little more attention to Hinata Chan at the time she was interested in me, then it would have been me, in that forest, in Kakashi sensei's place. And believe me; I would have really liked to be him in that moment. "

Sasuke distorting his eyes. "You… do you also…"  
Naruto's face illuminated again as usual. "No teme. I am not in love with her. I left my chance to be with her. Continue to expect something would had drive me crazy. I have already lost a lot of time to pursue Sakura Chan in vain. It was not necessary to repeat the same mistake with Hinata Chan. "

The events were jostling in the head of Sasuke. "You knew when we went to join Kakashi sensei and Hinata Chan at the restaurant? "

"Hai! I knew "

"Why did you help me in the first place? "

"Probably because I wanted to pay Kakashi back in his own coin. He as been way cleverer than all of us at that time, I was a kid and I could not cope with his experience. So today to put some obstacles in his path seemed fun. But it is also because I observed Hinata Chan and I was curious to see how things were going… Whatever. Now your turn. What did you tell her to fuck up everything? "

Sasuke felt his eyes watering again at the memory of what he had done earlier. The throat tightening, he explained then.

"I thought she had accepted Gaara Sama. I thought I had lost her. I was jealous, you…you understand… "  
"What did you do to her? " Naruto says with a more threatening tone.

"I have hurt her badly. I insulted her. I… I… "  
"Baka! She gave herself to you last night. How could you have thought that she was going to marry him the next day? "

"I don't know… I have seen them together in the hallway… He told her he loved her…"  
"Do you tried to speak with her before threatening her? "

Sasuke felt his throat tighten and tighten even stronger. _"I was so stupid. Just a complete idiot "_

"What do you think I should do? "  
Naruto did not hide his surprise. "You ask me for advice teme? "

"I ask your opinion. "  
"You really like her, don't you? "  
"Hai. "

"Sasuke Uchiha in love… Who could have thought that day would come. Well I don't know what to tell you. What you have done is not easily forgivable. But Hinata Chan is one of the kindest people I know then maybe you can be forgiven. But it will not be easy to regain her confidence, not to mention the rest. "

"I hope she will forgive me ... "

The two boys discussed for a long time, as if they really finally discovered each other. They returned to their room much later. The door to the girls' room was already closed and no doubt both Kunoichi has to be already deeply asleep.

Sasuke stayed awake, turning in his bed like a lion in a cage. _"I have to apologize, and to tell her. I need to regain her confidence… " _He was trying to find an idea, but nothing to do, in a manner where another, he had all wasted. _"I would like to go back in time so much. "_

**XXX **

The next morning, Sasuke awoke the head heavy. The hot desert light illuminated the room already. Naruto snored peacefully in the bed next to his.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat down on his bed. He observed the room and saw the door of the girl's room already open. He instinctively got up and headed for their rooms. He met Sakura on the doorstep.

"Sasuke Kun, you are awake. Hello. "  
"Hello" Said Sasuke, frowning.  
"I'm on my way to join Hinata Chan for breakfast. "Would you like to come with me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully.  
"I have to take a shower. I join you later. "  
"Hai, Sasuke Kun" Answered Sakura by lowering her head, a little disappointed.

**XXX **

Sasuke would have liked to stay for hours under hot water from the shower. The hands on the wall in front of him, he left the water falling on his head, spreading out tufts of his black hair before it run off on his body. Eyes closed he left water dripping onto his face. He attempted to wash the words that resonated again and again into his thoughts. All the words he had said and he could never erase.

He lost the sense of time-span. Finally he came out of the shower not really wanting to. He dried himself and put on his clothes. He finally came out of the bathroom and fell face to face with Hinata.

"" Hinata " He whispered in a burst.  
"Uchiha Sama. "Hinata respectfully bowed her head before making a half turn.

"Hinata Chan wait, please. " Seeing that she did not stop, Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped instantly.

"Uchiha Sama. It would be wiser to never again put your hands on me. " She said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke withdrew his hand, the pain knocking in his heart at her every word.  
"Hinata Chan. I… Forgive me. "

Hinata remained motionless, she was still giving him her back.  
"What must I forgive? Your stupidity, your jealousy, your lack of confidence, your insults? I can forgive my own stupidity for thinking that…" She stopped.

She had made her final words without aggressiveness and yet each of them had the effect of a dagger that pushed in his chest.  
"Hinata Chan…" He whispered. "Please I present you my apologies…"

Hinata raised her head, eyes straight ahead, she made a step forward and headed for the door of the girl's room.

"It is not enough. " She said.

Sasuke looked her go away, powerless.

**XXX  
**

Later in the morning, the four of Konoha ninjas made their way back. They quickly made their luggage and after thanking their guests warmly, they dug into the desert.

Hinata soon began leading the convoy. Follow closely by Naruto. Sakura of course desperately clung to a semblance of discussion with Sasuke which left more akin to a monologue.

Sasuke progressed, his eyes fixed on Hinata. Their brief discussion in the morning was the only time she had acknowledged his presence. Therefore, nor a look neither a word had been exchanged.

Sakura's babbling amplifies his headache and he listened only half her words. Then a sentence in the middle of the other turned his attention.

"It's fantastic to marry don't you think Sasuke Kun? Keiko Sama is very fortunate… "  
The idea turned into the head of Sasuke. "Why do you say that? "

Sakura, delighted to finally have a response from Sasuke, resumed. "A marriage is so romantic. All girls dream of their wedding day Sasuke Kun. "

Sasuke reflected yet. "All the girls? Are you sure of that point? "  
"Sasuke Kun Hai! Myself I would be happy to get married. "Sakura rejoiced. Sasuke and she talked about marriage and Sakura celebrated as she already could hear bells ringing in the distance.

While an idea was slowly making it way in Sasuke's spirit. He wondered. "Why is it so important for a girl to get married? "

Sakura felt her heart get out to this discussion. "Sasuke Kun you know, there are traditional outfit, ritual and the reception and all the guests. For one day, it is surely to be like a princess and having all eyes on you either… To be the most beautiful, have makeup, perfume…" Sakura daydreamed again and again.

Sasuke thought. _"Hinata Chan is not that kind of woman, she detailed the attention of others and she does not like receptions either. Her timidity resurfaced in these moments. "_ Finally a sentence of Sakura again attracted his attention.

"And then you know Sasuke Kun. It is also a way of knowing that you belong completely to someone and that this person belongs to you also… forever… "Sakura was dreaming by saying those words.

Sasuke immersed in his reverie, thought. _"I would like Hinata Chan to belong to me, I want her to be with me forever… Hinata Uchiha… it sounds pretty good…"_ A smile illuminated his face at that thought. He met the eyes to see Hinata beyond. His smile faded. _"She does not want me to approach her even not speak with her… I need to find a way… She must forgive me and then… Hinata Hyuuga then, you will become my wife…." _

**XXX  
**

The return took place without incident. Sasuke tried more than once to approach Hinata, but she made it to avoid him every time. He had waited almost the whole night for her to come to bed in the tent where they had stopped for the night. Hinata had never shown. She reappeared in the early morning, looking tired and they all almost leaved as quickly.

They crossed the doors of Konoha mid-afternoon of the second day, and they immediately went into Tsunade's office to report.

**XXX  
**

"So like that, Gaara Kun gets married. Well, it is not a surprise to be. "Frankly Tsunade smiled at the announcement of the news. " Honestly Hinata Chan, I thought he would marry you, but apparently I was wrong…"

Hinata were closed to these words, lowering her head to better observe the ground. Tsunade noting that her words seemed to inflict embarrassment on the young Hyuuga resumed. "Sorry, Hinata Chan, I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable. "

Hinata smiled, her face expressing again it usual joy. "It's perfectly fine Tsunade Sama, thank you. "

The door opened with a loud sound, revealing a Kakashi faithful to himself.

"You are late Kakashi Kun. "Tsunade said. "Anyway the four of you can leave us. Take a rest, the journey had to be long. "

The four ninjas bowed respectfully, before heading for the door.

Kakashi carefully observed the small group and more specifically Hinata. When she came beside him, he took a grip on her arm, stopping her.

"Is everything alright? Hinata Chan? " He whispered.  
Hinata raised her head towards him and nodded, a smile on her face.

Kakashi freed her arm and the young Kunoichi went out of the room. Kakashi turned back to Tsunade and came closer to the office ready for his mission report.

**XXX  
**

The four ninjas went outside the main building when they saw Néji, Tenten and Lee coming and waving.

"So how was carried out this mission? "Tenten asked.  
"Hai fine thank you Tenten Chan" Said Sakura with a smile.

Néji approached his cousin and bowed. "Hinata Sama. You look exhausted; I will escort you to the compound if you like. "  
"Hai Néji Niisan. With great pleasure. "

"Wait" Shouted Tenten. "I wanted to tell you something. It's my birthday tomorrow and I organised a small party. It will be Saturday. You want to come? "Turning to Hinata who was about to leave. "Hinata Chan?" She asked, expecting.

"Hai. I would gladly come Tenten Chan. "  
Other nodded as well. Tenten seemed to be very pleased with this news.

"Should we go? " Néji said while he threw a glance at his younger cousin.  
"Hai. Néji Niisan. "

Both waved to their friends and took the leadership of the manor Hyuuga. Sasuke watched them leave. The idea that germinated in his head had come a long way.  
_  
"I put my plan into effect… Hinata Hyuuga… I refuse to lose you… You have to be with me. I'll earn your forgiveness…it's a promise. "_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks again to my reviewers.**

**So here we go. Read, enjoy and review…**

Chapter 13

Naruto listened to Sasuke with great attention, his back leaning against a tree trunk on the training ground.

"So, what you say. You are going to help me? "

"Sure. Teme!" Naruto shook his head by raising his shoulders. _"I will especially help thwart your plan Sasuke Teme." _

"So you understand. This party for the anniversary of Tenten Chan will probably be my only chance to be with Hinata Chan. Since we returned from our mission to Suna, she has not spoken to me more than necessary. She will not let me approach her; she is always accompanied by her team mates or Néji San. It must be that I can only talk to her alone; I just need you to make her drink a little. Otherwise, she will never accept to remain alone with me more than a few seconds. Once with her, I could tell her. "

Naruto smiled weakly at the memory of the little speech prepared by his comrade.

"I am sure she will forgive me, I planned to tell her what women love to hear after all…" Sasuke seemed confident.

Internally Naruto smiled more. _"No chance that I will let you unpack your little text."_

**XXX**

"OK, I accept."

Naruto was standing in the small apartment, in front of its owner. "Good. We must not let him carry out the plan to fruition. "

"You know that I would have no qualms if she is coming back to me."

Naruto smiled at his sensei. "Yes, I know."

Kakashi resumed after a moment. "You are so sure she will not come back to me?" His voice betrayed a certain disappointment.

"Regarding Hinata, we are on an equal footing now. You too you have left your chance past… "

Naruto bowed his head respectfully and then headed for the door. "See you tonight, Kakashi sensei ... "

Kakashi silently observed his young apprentice going out of his apartment.

**XXX  
**

Hinata was circling in her room in search of a necklace. _"What did I do with that thing already?" _

It seemed to her that she had lost any concentration since the incident with the Uchiha survivor. Since their return from mission, she had spent all her time in the company of her friends, avoiding the path of Sasuke. She had crossed him a few times in the streets of Konoha and she had merely greeted him respectfully with the greatest possible indifference. They had not exchanged more than a few words since their last meeting in the small room on the first floor of the main tower in Suna.

The words he spoke were turning in her memory.** "Forgive me. " "Please I present you my apologies…"** Those words soon joined by those whom he had dared to tell her before. _**"You are a whore, you disgust me, you shame your clan, you dishonour your name… you worth nothing. " **_

Hinata felt completely lost. Her sentiments make it confusing. She hated him for what he had dared to tell her. He had denied her, had insulted her. And yet she wanted to believe in his sincerity when he apologized. Her honour and pride prohibited her to forgive him. She would not be foolish enough to believe him and think once again he felt for her what she felt for him.

Since that moment she did not give him attention anymore, but whenever she had crossed his path, her heart had stopped beating for a minute. She had to divert her attention from him, his eyes, and his face. He had denied her, he had insulted her, and she hated him. But every time she had seen when Ino or Sakura approach him again and again, she could not suppress that jealousy that possessed her.

_"You are just too stupid Hinata. It is your honour. "_

The young Uchiha haunted her dreams, haunted her life. And she lost all concentration, the real life around her fading with each of his appearances. And the rest of the time, she was absent, also lost in her reflections.

_"Why must he be so confident, so sure of himself? What… does he believe he can walk on people like that? "_

Everything was so confused. _"When he comes around, I lose my means. I am really pathetic. But he looks so confident; it is as if I could not do anything. The best thing is to stay away from him. "_

The door trembled a little under the blows that made wood resonate in her room.  
"Hinata Sama? It is almost time to leave! Are you ready? "

"Hai! Néji Niisan. I'll hurry up. I am coming in one second. "

Hinata again desperately searched the precious object in her room. Raising the futon she finally spotted. _"Kami, I looked here there is not one minute ago and I did not see anything. Hinata come on, you have to pull itself together. " _

The necklace gently shook in her hand, Hinata headed for the small bathroom attached to her bedroom. She stood; facing the mirror she spent the thin gold chain around her neck and positioned the black pearl well in the middle of her throat. She backed a little to better contemplate her silhouette. The kimono she had decided to pull on fell gently on her hips, following each of her curves. Satisfied she smiled.

_"Well, I think I should go. Come on Hinata, focuses, do not approach him. "_

She came out of her room to join her cousin in the living room.  
"Hinata Sama! You are… you are beautiful, really. "Néji smiled to his cousin.

Hinata blushes a little bit more, not accustomed to compliments from the young shinobi. "Thank you Néji Niisan."

"Okay, let's go, we are already a little late. "

**XXX  
**

In the room, conversations mixed in a hubbub deafening. Small groups were formed, and the evening began. The atmosphere warming more and more as new ninjas arrived. Tenten welcomed her guests at the entrance, surrounded by Lee and Gay sensei. On the side, Kiba tried unsuccessfully to lead Ino and Shino in a drinking contest. Tsunade and her assistant were quick to join the buffet and especially the bar.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto to a small round table in the back of the room, soon joined by Sakura. He looked at the entry patiently while waiting for the kunoichi that he had decided to seduce tonight. Naruto filled their glasses of sake and they all drunk it. Sakura having emptied her glass immediately took tint dew identical to that of her hair.

The entrance door opened again, Sasuke was made straight on his seat to fall back in his but again at the sight of the couple who had crossed the threshold.

Kakashi and Anko were also involved, and although the new has not pleased Sasuke, the presence of Anko alongside his sensei was reassuring.

Sasuke clears his throat before turning to him and whispered to Naruto. "You know what you have to do huh? "

Naruto nodded. _"Oh yes, I know exactly what I have to do. Don't worry for me. " _He thought.

Finally, the door opened to let Néji and Hinata come in. Sasuke looked at her small silhouette carefully. Hinata tended a small package to Tenten. Her hair fell nicely, loosely knotted in the middle of her back with a cord. She wore a simple blue and pink kimono marked in the back with the emblem of the Hyuuga family when all other kunoichi had dressed less formal. She was wearing no makeup as usual and only a necklace adorned her delicate neck.

Sasuke could not stop himself to look at her. Once again Hinata Hyuuga stood out for her simplicity and elegance. He observed her while she was walking to meet her team mates. Akamaru immediately jumped over her, pushing his paws on the delicate fabric. Kiba pushed Akamaru aside and cleaned the fabric on Hinata's thigh with his hand. Sasuke growled at the sight of this gesture.

Hinata did not seem to formalize and she continued to greet Shino, Ino and Kurenai who had joined them. They began a discussion that fit the laughter several times. Sasuke observed more. _"Kami…when she smiles..." _His heart beat stronger in his chest.

"Naruto Teme, I think you should go greet Hinata Chan. " Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto finishes his drink and got up and quickly won the table of the small group. Sakura immediately came closer to him. _"Sasuke Kun made Naruto Kun leave that we will end up alone. "_Sakura would have liked to shout happiness at this observation.

"Sasuke Kun? "  
"Hn" He answered.  
"Do you want another drink? "

Sasuke shook his head, the eyes always in the direction of Hinata. He felt suddenly Sakura completely leaning on him. He turned the eyes to watch Sakura.

The young kunoichi had half laid herself on him, pressing her chest against his arm as she had done on several occasions and filled his glass. Once his glass full, she noted her head up to plunge her gaze in his, a smile on her lips obvious. Sasuke pushed her to her place, grabbing his glass; he emptied it with one stroke.

At Hinata's table, Naruto exclaimed with a chuckle, ensuring that everyone around heard him. "Whaaa! Sasuke Teme does not seem to waste his time this evening. "

They all turned to Sasuke and Sakura to understand. Soon Ino got up to run and jumped toward them shouting against Sakura. Kiba was laughing so much he could have lost his breath and Shino also smiled broadly.

Hinata looked the stage with attention and disappointment. Sakura is chafing against Sasuke and once again she could not stop this feeling of jealousy. She felt her cheeks reddened and tears mount her in the eyes. Taking a great inspiration she forced a smile on her lips and then apologized.

"I will do a short tour in the room to greet others. Excuse me. I will come back very quickly. "

Other noted and continued their discussion. Naruto looked at Hinata.

Sasuke who had turned his attention to the table of the small group, saw Hinata living, sinking into the crowd and then get in the garden. Ino and Sakura vigorously disputed around him.

"You are unbearable both of you. Stay away from me or I will not restrain myself anymore from killing you. " He said angrily.  
"But… Sasuke Kun. " Both kunoichi screamed.

Sasuke headed for the gate of the garden to join Hinata, but saw Kakashi overtake him and slipped in turn by the door Hinata had borrowed.

_"Not him. Not… NO… "_  
He ascended to the first floor to get out on the balcony to better spy on their interview.

**XXX**

Hinata turned abruptly when she heard the door sliding, revealing Kakashi.

"What's going on Hinata?" His voice was soft and warm, just to make her feel better.  
She smiles. "Kakashi Sensei. Good evening…… Everything is fine; I just needed a bit of fresh air. "

Kakashi went closer. "I know you too well, you won't fool me with your fake smile Hinata Chan. "

Hinata turned her back dodging his eyes.

**XXX  
**

Sasuke opened the door and went out on the balcony. He saw Hinata in the middle of the garden; she seemed to freeze a little. Kakashi approached her gently. In a few seconds he stood behind her and pulled his arms around her little body, pressing her against him.

He leaned his head, his face hidden in the hollow of her neck. Hinata relaxed and released her head against his shoulder. Sasuke shook his teeth and turned a blind eye to a few seconds. When he re-opened, his eyes were moist. The fists tight, he returned to the gate and went into the house. _"You are a fool Sasuke, what did you expect? " _

**XXX **

Kakashi breathed deeply the scent of the small woman he held in his arms. Eyes half closed he whispered. "Hina. There was a time when my arms could make you forget everything… "

Hinata smiled. Her head was still resting on his shoulder. His heat was soothing and reassuring. "It was long time ago." She said

Kakashi tightened his embrace. "Hina come with me. Everything could be just as it used to be. "

Hinata turned a blind eye in turn. "You know that all that is behind us. This is past Kashi, and we have no future. "

He smiled. "I had to try…"

The door opened and Kakashi loosened his grip a bit. Anko slipped in the garden.

"Kakashi Kun! I am tired, I want to go home. "She said with a cold tone.  
"Hinata Chan feels bad; we must take care of her. " He answered.

Anko frowned.

Hinata freed herself from Kakashi'arms and bowed. "Everything will be fine Kakashi sensei. I will go back home. Thank you for everything. "

With these words, Hinata returned inside, leaving the couple to their explanations.

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other in silence. Kakashi said then. "It was at the request of Naruto that I went to see her."

Anko frowned again. "I know… It was he who asked me to go look for you. "  
"So why do you look at me like that? You know what the purpose of all this is. "

Anko declined the head. "No matter what I do, you do not forget her…"  
Kakashi swallowed his saliva. "What is it that you speak about Anko Chan. "

"You pronounces her name in your dreams…often"

"You are different when she is near you. The way you look at her… "She made a short break. "I want to know if you would leave me for her. "

"Hinata Chan and I had a relationship for almost a year… Today there's nothing between us, but I care for her a lot. If she wanted me I would leave you in the second without hesitation." He answered.

A tear slipped on the cheek of Anko. "You can not have her… You are a sensei, she was a student… nobody would allow this relationship. "  
Kakashi cut her. "I know that. I can offer her nothing, she's forbidden for me. "

"But I am here myself. "  
"I have nothing to offer you more than what you already have. "  
"A relationship where you do not love me like you love her? A relationship where I would always be second? "  
"Well take it or leave it."

With this sentence he returned inside, leaving Anko think. Once in the room, he immediately looked for Naruto.

**  
XXX  
**

Naruto was looking at the door of the small garden from the back of the room, a glass of sake in hand. He was alone, leaned against the wall when he saw Kakashi open the door and turn toward him.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked.  
"He's gone very shortly after he saw you with her in the garden."  
"And then, what will he do? "  
"He is certainly already at her home. "  
"You look obviously sure of that Naruto Kun! How can you know he went to her home? "  
Because he thought he had lost her for good and he will want to tell her everything he really thinks and feels."

Kakashi thought for a little and then resumed. "The plan he made to recapture her heart was so bad that you imposed all of this! "  
"Hai Kakashi sensei, you have no idea. Sasuke had planned a ridiculous speech, all prepared in advance. No originality, just clichés. "Naruto was laughing frankly.

Kakashi smiled too. "And you are sure he will do better now? "

"I know Sasuke Teme. His plans are really not brilliant. But when it comes to improvise, Sasuke is a true genius. His instinct is the most effective. Hinata would never have let herself be fooled by a chattering recited by heart. That spontaneity he will show is the only thing that can convince her. Nothing else will. "

Kakashi directed his gaze right into that of his student. "I hope for you that you are right and he will take care of her if not, I'll kill him and I'll kill you as well…"

Naruto was laughing again.

**XXX  
**

Hinata skirted along the corridor that would lead to her room. At that time the mansion seemed desert. Most members of the side branch were in another part of the property for the night, and her father and her sister slept on the other side of the manor.

The night was cold and Hinata felt a shudder. Finally she came into her room and closed the door behind her. Lost in her reverie she was preparing to go to the bathroom and just removed her necklace away when she felt his aura. She froze instantly.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke went out of the shadow of a corner of the room and went in the pale moonlight rushing into the room through the window wide open.

"Hinata Chan." He says with a solemn tone.  
"You have nothing to do here, go away... "

Sasuke watched intently. "I will leave in a minute but first there is something that I have told you. "

Hinata backed a little while he was moving. Sasuke stopped.

"I am certainly one of the most powerful ninjas of Konoha. I think even Naruto Teme and Kakashi sensei could not beat me in a fight… No shinobi can even only neither touch me nor affect me but you… you put me on my knees simply by avoiding me. "

Hinata's blood froze in her veins. Her breathing was shaking a little. Silent she listened while he continues.

"I ask your forgiveness Hinata. Forgiveness for being weak. Forgiveness for having thought of you ever since I touched your skin for the first time. Forgiveness because I have thought that I could make you mine and keep you for myself… "

Sasuke stopped, looking down for a moment. "Gaara is your closest friend. Kiba and Shino are your team mates, Néji is your cousin, Naruto is your first crush and Kakashi was your first lover. So yes, I am jealous… jealous they all have a place in your life, that they all represent something unique for you. "

Sasuke noted his eyes and his eyes dived in Hinata's one. "What I did and said is unforgivable, and I am aware of it. The worst thing is that I wanted to convince myself about it all because it was too hard to accept to lose you. You can tell me that I was wrong not to have confidence in you and that is true. And it's probably what I would have done if you did not make me lose any reason Hinata. But you haunt my dreams, my nights, my days; I even sometimes seem to feel your smell while you are not even there. When I see you I can't come to think anymore because all I want is to take you in my arms … "

Sasuke stopped again, swallowing his saliva. Hinata looked at him; her eyes open, but does not pronounced a word.

"I am strong and powerful but you… you're killing me just because you are too far from me and you do not even know it. Forgive me… Forgive me because I have imagined that I could be worthy of you… Forgive me because I let myself be bewitched body and soul by your charms… Forgive me for loosing my mind around you… Forgive me because I got you under my skin and I'm not able to change that… "

Sasuke stopped, Hinata always watched him, motionless and silent. He turned and, before heading to the window he said finally.

"Forgive me because I dreamed that I could make you feel the same thing for me."

He went to the window and put each of his hands on the walls to jump over the edge and finally flee out of her life. He had told her. Said everything he hid in him since he shared with her that night a year ago. She would never be his but he had his soul freed of this burden too heavy. He was preparing to jump into the garden when her voice sounded.

"Sasuke Kun…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I know I've been mean to make you wait so long. But now, here it is.**

**Warning: almost the whole chapter is lemon so don't read if you don't like it.**

**Enjoy and let me know if it was good or bad.**

Chapter 14  


Hinata remained motionless and silent. All what Sasuke said was running and running in her mind. _"It's impossible… I can not believe it… He is so proud and now he comes here and admitted all that things … I would have never thought… Does all this is real… I must be dreaming now.. Kami… I can not believe what happens…. "_

Hinata was increasingly confused. Everything went so fast, Sasuke had appeared in her room and started to confess what he felt for her. The situation was unreal. The man who was being always cold and distant at all times, the playboy of Konoha. This man that every woman in the village wanted to approach was in her room and he confessed to her that he thought about her what she thought about him.

Hinata was petrified. She did not know how to respond so she had listened to what he had to say without uttering a word. And his last sentence gave her the impression that her heart had stopped beating in her chest. _**"Forgive me because I dreamed that I could make you feel the same thing for me." **_She wanted to hear those words since one year. A full year increased to torturing herself over and over again with this memory of a night. A year full of doubts. And he had finally put an end to her suffering when he admitted that he, too, had never recovered from this strange night they had shared.

Hinata suddenly realized he was about to burst through her window. He just came to tell her what he felt without waiting for her forgiveness. Hinata was caught unawares. She wanted to tell him what she also felt in her whole being when she was close to him, but the words did not come. Once more she loses her capacity to face it, deal with the situation. _"He is leaving… Come on Hinata do something… Say something..."_ Nothing came out of her mouth and when she saw him crouched at the edge of her window, close to go away from her life, she stretched an arm to him and in a hope to retain him, and was finally able to pronounce his name.

"Sasuke Kun."

Silence reigned in the room. Sasuke had stopped. Hinata breathed deeply, still unable to speak further. Slowly Sasuke turned to her.

_"She spoke, she said my name. Does she still want me? Does she want to tell me something too? "_Sasuke waited for her to speak, uncertain. _"Does she want to tell me to go away and never come back or is there a small chance…just a small chance that she feels the same for me… Baka, stop dreaming and forget it…You do not merit her" _

Sasuke put a foot on the ground, then the other. He had turned to her. He looked at her, waiting but Hinata remained motionless and silent.

_« Kami Hinata, you don't know what to tell him… Come on say something…Damn, are you going to speak… »_ Hinata felt invaded by panic. Her breathing was fast and she watched him with intensity, but still no word came out of her mouth.

Sasuke observed carefully. _"She says nothing, but if she called me it means she did not want me to go. " _Getting a bit more of confidence, He came closer. Hinata didn't back. _"She does not attempt to leave or flee me? Hinata… Please let me approach you…. Kami… Let me touch you… Tell me that I can still hope… "_

Sasuke was silent too and slowly but steadily, he came closer and closer. Hinata was like petrified and she did not lose her gaze from his. _"What should I do…? He is very close to me now… Kami Sasuke… "_

Sasuke stopped in front of her, so close that he felt the warmth of her body close to his. Slowly he bent his head, his lips close to hers.  
_  
"He is so self-confident… and I was not even able to say a word_…" She watched his lips with envy. _"Sasuke… Kiss me…"_ She wanted to capture that feeling again. His arms around her, his lips, his body, his skin on her own. No words could describe the feeling; no words could explain the effect he had on her.

Sasuke leaned more toward her and his lips almost caressing hers he whispered. "Hinata if you want to stop me do it now …or I…"

He could not finish his sentence. She was there. There, against him, a tiny movement and he could touch her, kiss her. He turned a blind eye, awaiting her response.

_« Hinata please, let me kiss you again…let me take you in my arms again… Kami… Hinata don't reject me. "_ The heart of Sasuke was beating in his chest, he was waiting for her reply but feared at the same time to hear her say she did not want him. He reopened his eyes to dive into hers.

Hinata remained silent. No words could come out of her mouth, she was contemplating his face, his mouth, his lips…

Seeing that she was not responding, Sasuke laid his lips on Hinata's one. He gently kissed her and any tension he felt fainted when he saw Hinata finally close her eyes and felt that she melted in his kiss. He slipped his left hand against her cheek and then freed a strand of hair from her face to finally put his hand on her neck. In a slight pressure he brought her closer to him and their kiss intensified.

It turned a blind eye, in turn, to better allow himself to be dominated by the feeling that procured the situation. He slowly stroked her tongue with his own, sensually. Their lips melting. He tasted again what he had thought lost forever.

After a few moments, their mouths separated. Both opened their eyelids and his onyx eyes immediately dived in ivory from her eyes. Their breaths were routine and calm again. He slipped his hand, leaving her neck, travelling slowly her shoulder and her left arm. Finally he put his fingers on the belt of her kimono. With the help of his other hand, he began to unravel, slowly, almost feverish. The room was silent. Only the low noise of the crumpled tissue was heard.

Sasuke watched Hinata with intensity. He feared that she would interrupt and reject him but she did not move and let him do. Her eyes not leaving his own. Finally the belt slipped on her hips and spread on the floor, leaving the kimono a bit open. He could see peaces of her milky skin. His hands went up to her shoulders and he slipped his fingers under the collar of her kimono.

Slowly he was disregarding the fabric, gradually discovering her shoulders. She shudders at the touch of his fingers on her skin and swallowed her saliva after a great inspiration.

After a final movement of his hands, the kimono suddenly slipped from her shoulders. It fell along her curves to the ground. Sasuke again felt his heart beating in his chest. He hardly dared touch the wonder that was standing in front of him. The moonlight in the room gave a reflection slightly bluish to her skin. With his fingertips he slowly caressed her neck and then her shoulders. Sasuke felt his excitement grow. She was close to him, half-naked, quivering at every touch of his fingers on her skin. He saw her close her eyes in a thrill when his hand covered her back, dragging along her spine.

He felt his excitement grow again and suppress his desire to be dominated by it. She was a sweet torture and he would have liked to indulge his desire in a hurry to make her his own again. But the little reason remaining in his mind forbids him to do so. He had almost lost her and he no longer wanted to risk her to go away from him again. He wanted to burn every minute with her in his memory. He wanted to know each of her curves, taste every inch of her skin. He wanted that time never stops. To freeze the time and live that scene again and again.

Hinata laid her hands on his chest while approaching a little of him. Her hands went down along his shirt. She let her hands sneak into the field and back her hands on his stomach muscles, pulling up his clothe at the same time. He helped her get his shirt above his head and then threw it on the floor. As a result, he urged Hinata against him and kissed her again. Finally his skin hot against hers, their kiss intensified, this time more urgent, more demanding as a reflection of their growing desires.

Sasuke interrupted their embrace and began to pull down the bandage around her chest. She let him do so, obediently. The bandage quickly joined other clothing on the floor of the bedroom and he urged Hinata against him. His arms taking position behind her back to ensure she would not leave his embrace. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he buries his face in her neck, squeezing her more against him. She was warm and soft, but the feeling had nothing to do with the dreams he used to have. Because he felt for the first time everything was real. He started to run his lips on her neck. She groaned weakly. Sasuke turned a blind eye and shivered when he heard her pleasure manifest itself. He could not control himself any longer. With a rapid movement he took her in his arms and took her to her bed, gently laying her on the mat. She did not oppose any resistance. He fleetingly observed the small body lying in front of him before he lies on her.

His arms around her face, his eyes swam in hers. She smiled and turned a blind eye. Sasuke then began to explore her body, putting his lips on her shoulders and then travelled down. When his mouth was placed on her left breast, he wanted to taste it even more and he licked the small pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. Hinata tensed directly beneath him and Sasuke felt her nipple harden in his mouth. He kissed and licked again and again her breast and Hinata groaned and tensed more. She buries her fingers in his hair, playing with black wisps.

Sasuke regained his exploration and lower down, he put his hands in the lower part of her back taking a firm grip, he kissed her belly, continuing to go down to his navel and then lower still. Hinata arched in his arms and her hands left his hair for a better grip on the sheets.

Sasuke straighten himself a little, and his hands on her hips slide to bring along her thighs the last piece of cloth which covered her forms. He knelt between her legs before throwing her panty above his shoulder. He swallowed hard his saliva at the sight of the naked body of Hinata lying in front of him. He felt himself hardening and he felt he could not retain much longer his excitement. He kissed her knee, and then let his tongue gently licked her thigh, he felt a thrill. Her skin felt softer than in his wildest dreams. Her skin was hot and he realized that she was really there with him. He moved again and his mouth was placed on her groin. Hinata arched again and her mouth let escape a word interspersed with moans.

"Sasuke"

Her voice was low, barely a whisper but when he heard it he felt the last parcel of reason fleeing his mind. His desire remained. He ascended rapidly elongating entirely on her, pressing his body against hers and kissed her passionately. This simple word made his excitation painful and he urged his member, prisoner of his pants, between her legs. Hinata fit sliding her hands between their bodies and she unbuckled his belt before lowering his pants, releasing his erection. He quickly freed himself from the last garment that separated them. His naked body met hers.

With a quick move he positioned himself between her thighs and pushed deep in her. His member sank hard into her and Sasuke could not repress a heavy groan. Hinata bite her lip to suppress a scream of delight. Both closed their eyes to resume their minds.

The left hand of Sasuke slipped again in the palm of her back while the other sailed along her thigh before finding refuge behind her knee, taking it up, at the top of his hip. Sasuke moved slowly, pressing in her ever more deeply with each of his movements. Hinata put her arms around his neck. Slowly she moved in rhythm with him.

His hand caressed her thigh and soon Hinata had surrounded his size with her legs. He further urged the small of her back against him and sank faster and deeper into her. Both moaning while their movements were faster, more uncontrollable.

Sasuke kissed her neck and the birth of her breasts. Hinata rejected her head back while trying to stifle a scream of delight. She scratched his back with her nails, making a deaf growl escape his throat. He plunged into her stronger, faster and harder. Their breaths were quick. Their moans increasingly became audible. They both felt their hearts beat in their chest pressed against one another.

Hinata felt a violent orgasm invading her whole body. Reaching a peak of supreme pleasure she cried again moaning his name. Her little body began to tremble under the influence of the wave of pleasure that filled her. When he heard her say his name Sasuke couldn't retain his own orgasm. He pushed one last time into her as deeply as possible and released his fluid in her with a growl of pleasure.

He collapsed on her, trying to regain his breath. After several minutes, he made straight head to look at Hinata. She had eyes still closed and her cheekbones were red. She finally opened her eyes to watch him and smiled. Immediately Sasuke felt the urgency to kiss her again and did it. She responded immediately the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing him against her. He caressed her hair while kissing her passionately.

When they separated, Sasuke allowed himself to be dropped next to her, still his breathing difficult. He turned a blind eye and before getting caught by sleep, took Hinata in his arms. Shortly the two lovers fell asleep.

**XXX  
**

Hinata woke up, eyes blinking several times. She smiles at the sight of Sasuke sleeping peacefully alongside her in her bed. She freed herself of his embrace, being careful not to wake him up and sat on her bed. The darkness still flooded the room. Casting an eye on the little clock on her night table she realised that she had slept for only two hours.

She came out of bed and took a shirt in a convenient nearby to cover her skin simmering. She then went to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and went to the sink. She turned her face to the mirror. She failed to wipe the smile from her lips.

Everything happened very quickly. Sasuke came in her room and he confessed. Then their bodies mixed. Hinata briefly shut her eyes to the memories of the pleasure they had together that night. Everything was perfect.

Coming out of the bathroom she could not help but look at Sasuke a few moments before she kneel beside him in bed. Posing a hand on his shoulder, she shook it gently to wake him up.

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hinata before closing his eyelids again.

"Sasuke" said Hinata in the hope of making him open his eyes again.

Sasuke opened his eyes, but frowned when he saw Hinata had dressed.

"Sasuke, you have to go back to your home…"

"Sasuke, you heard me? " She said with a soft voice.

Sasuke frowned again. "These are the first words that you pronounce and it is to ask me to leave your side? "

Hinata was surprised by the anger in the tone of his voice. Internally she smiled, understanding that Sasuke felt rejected.

"We can not take the risk that someone surprise you in my bedroom. It is better that you go before the others wake up." She explained.

Sasuke knew she was right, but could not help but feel angry. "If you want me to leave, just say it…"

Hinata smiled. She understood that Sasuke was also uncertain about their relationship as she did and obviously she would have to reassure him.

She spent her left knee over him and sat on him. Sasuke froze in surprise. He turned a blind eye when he felt she was wearing only a shirt and already he felt the blood flowed into his excited member. He opened his eyes to observe Hinata.

Hinata smiled and with a graceful gesture, she removed her shirt before she throws it next to the bed, exposing her bare skin.

Sasuke still lying immediately put his hands on her breasts, gently caressing. Hinata smiled inwardly. _"Apparently it is no longer angry" _She thought.

"I said that you have to go not that I want you to go" She said sensually.

She slips her hands on his torso and lowers down to caress his erection. Sasuke growled loudly and turned a blind eye rejecting his head back.

Slowly Hinata guided his member to her entrance and, in turn, she turned a blind eye when she felt him enter her. She groans. Slowly she began to move up and down, her hands on his belly. Sasuke opened his eyes to better look at Hinata. He placed his hands on her hips and moved his pelvis to better sink in her. Her breast was swinging gently, with this view; Sasuke felt he would quickly lose his calm.

He was raised suddenly, in turn sitting on the bed. Hinata still sitting on him, he slipped his arms around her size and pushed her against him while she was still moving a steady pace. He growled again and buried his face on her neck. Delicately he bites the thin skin of her neck and Hinata groaned in turn.

He loved above all to hear the groan of pleasure she made. Pleasure he gave her. He had discovered that hears her say his name when the pleasure dominated her drove him crazy with excitement. As a man, his ego celebrated inside. He, Sasuke Uchiha, he had this beautiful woman in his arms and she was screaming with pleasure he gave her. That thought made him lose it even more. That's what excited him, knowing that she was his, that nobody else could ever see what he saw. And he wanted to hear her say it aloud.

"Say my name"… He ordered.

Hinata was always moving from top to bottom, leaving the feeling of his member fully invade her. When she heard the words of Sasuke, she smiles. She knew men… at least she had experienced one before him and knew how much the instinct of possession could excite them. For the teasing she looked straight in his eye and simply replied with a smile.

"No…" Then she groans.

Sasuke surprised tighten his arms around her. _"Want to play hn? "_ He thought. _"Kami, you will drive me insane Hinata... But I also know how to play. "_

Brutally he overthrew her on the bed, taking a stand on top of her. With a rude movement he pumped harder in her, deeply, while biting her neck bluntly.

Instinctively Hinata circled his size with her legs. His movements were harsh, powerful, and possessive. The sensation made her shout with delight.

"You mine, and I want to hear you say it" He said with a false threatening tone.

Hinata closed her eyes. His pace was fast and she felt pleasure invade her whole being. Earlier they had made love gently, they had had some time to discover each other, but now the embrace purely responded to a bestial desires and Hinata loved this side a bit abrupt of Sasuke. She found again the strange pleasure she felt during their first time.

That's what excited her, his arrogance, his assurance; his strength…

Sasuke still bites and licked her thin skin. The pace of his gone and come in her was faster. She had laid her hands on his torso to restrain him a little, but now she wanted to feel that she was his. She wanted to be dominated just as the first time.

She turned a blind eye and groaned while she murmured.

"Hold my wrists…"

Sasuke smirked, understanding immediately. With his hands he took her wrists and pushed her arms above her head. His body fully extended on her own and he continued to push inside her even stronger and harder.

Hinata closed her eyes and cried with pleasure several times. She felt gradually the pleasure increase.

Sasuke ordered. "Look at me."

She did. He felt close to his orgasm and also knew it would not take much longer for her to reach her peak.

"Now say my name. " He ordered again between moans.

While he pushed deep a few more times in her, Hinata felt her orgasm dominate and she groans.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke felt a shiver and with a last movement he came, releasing his seed in Hinata.

Both toiled to resume their breaths. And it took them several minutes before resuming their minds.

**XXX  
**

Early that morning Sasuke walked along the main street of Konoha. He had to leave Hinata's room early to avoid any member of her clan. He would have preferred to spend the whole night with her, but he was already extremely pleased with the turn of events and could not ask for more decently.

Hinata had forgiven him. Much better, He made her his again…twice. With this memory, he felt contentement. A smile was frozen on his lips and nothing could change that.

He argued in Konoha, looked right and left… Hinata was his… He saw Naruto in a restaurant and decided to join him for breakfast.

The time would come when he could spend all his nights at her side and waking up in her arms.

The smile always on his lips, he went to join Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!! Thank you very much again for the reviews.**

**I think the story is coming to an end. There will be two more chapters probably.**

**Enjoy the new chapter…**

Chapter 15

Sasuke and Naruto had shared a very quiet breakfast. Naruto, his head buried in his bowl of ramen and Sasuke visibly thoughts turned to a completely different place, and above all a completely different person. He smiled in remembering the moments he had spent with Hinata that night. Her unexpected forgiveness and all the pleasures of reconciliation…

A smile illuminated his face regularly and eventually his nerves taking over him, Naruto exclaimed.

"Teme, stops smiling like that… It's too weird, I swear…"  
The smile grew on Sasuke's face. "Can't help it…"  
"It's very annoying when you spent the night alone then a little pity for friends would be nice OK! "

Sasuke smiled even more.

"So it means you both are back together if I understand correctly? "  
"I think we can say that! Yes…" Sasuke decidedly was unable to hide his satisfaction.

Naruto smiled in turn. "I am excited to see the reaction of Néji San and her team mates. I hope for you that you took a subscription to the hospital… "

The smile fades a little on Sasuke's lips. "Shit, I had forgotten them already…"

"Do not worry! They won't forget you. "Naruto was now laughing frankly and Sasuke was lost in his thoughts.

**XXX**

Sasuke walked along the training areas, the look in a vacuum, he imagined all kinds of torture that Hinata's cousin or even her team mates would be delighted to make him suffer.  
_"Why is it that they are all equally protective with her? As if things were not complicated enough … Maybe we could keep our liaison secret for a while! Of course not, baka, Hinata is yours but if nobody knows, nothing prevents them from turning around her…Shit I do not even know what Hinata think about this all… "_

He stopped and headed his gaze. He saw one frail silhouette training against a wooden peg. His immediate smile on his lips again, he headed for her. He finally stopped a few steps away from her and supported his back against a tree trunk, detailing the movements of the little woman under his eyes.

Hinata was dressed in her training clothes, a creamy shirt and black trousers, tied on her hips. Her long hair was gathered in the middle of her back with a cord. She made various combinations of punches and kicks, and obviously she didn't spare any effort.

Although he initially focused his attention on her techniques and her fighting style, Sasuke quickly felt his gaze wander over her curves, detailing her neck, her shoulders and the movement of her hips. The voice of Kiba and the barking of Ackamaru abruptly fired him from the contemplation.

"Sasuke San? What are you doing here? "Kiba wondered.  
Sasuke vaguely turned his head towards Hinata's team mates who approach him. "Hn" "What an answer!" Said Shino.

Sasuke turned again towards Hinata. She had stopped her training and had also turned to him. Her cheeks were red and her forehead damp with sweat. She smiled.

"Sasuke Kun." She greeted with a soft voice.  
Sasuke smiled in turn.

In a gesture intended to wipe the sweat, Hinata passed the back of her hand on her forehead, leaving only a thin trail of blood that ran from her fists instead.

He had to resist the urge to kiss her and tighten her against him.

Hinata immersed her eyes in his and she smiled at the sight of the glimmer she knew now in his eyes. This instinct of possession which was dominating him again. To suppress a smile too evident that would have alerted her team mates, she just bit her lower lip by raising the corners of her mouth into a hidden smile.

"Hinata Chan! Fight me" Sasuke had surprised everyone by speaking.  
"What?" Kiba screamed.

Shino watched silently Sasuke then Hinata._ "There's something different in these two."_ He thought.

Hinata wetted her lips sensually with the tip of her tongue before responding. She felt amused by the burning glare of Sasuke on her.

"Hai Sasuke Kun."

Hinata moved slowly and gracefully toward the middle of the field, followed closely by Sasuke.

"Hinata Chan? You are crazy; you are not strong enough against him." Kiba screamed again.  
Hinata smiled and replied "Do not worry for me Kiba Kun…"

Kiba tensed. "_It seems she is not afraid of him. It seems that she trusts him…" _

Shino and Kiba relied against the tree trunk to watch the fight, both on their guard, ready to intervene.

**XXX**

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto's voice echoes in the main street and Sakura turned toward him.

"Hello Naruto Kun." She said.  
Naruto immediately felt the sadness in her voice. "What is it Sakura Chan? Is something wrong? "  
Sakura smiled gently. "I'm alright… Do you saw Sasuke Kun this morning? "  
Naruto shook his head and Sakura spoke again. "Is he always angry with me? "  
Naruto was astonished. "Angry with you? Why would he be angry? "

Sakura frowned. "You know yesterday evening in the party, he was angry at me and Ino about the dispute and he left very quickly afterwards. So I was wondering if he was still angry… "  
Naruto smiled. "Sakura Chan, don't worry, I think nothing could disrupt the good mood of Sasuke Teme this morning. "

The face of Sakura illuminated. "Let's join him then. He must surely train at this time of the day. "

"Hai. As you want. " Naruto answered.

**XXX**

"What is this fight?" Kiba said in watching the two ninjas fight ahead of him.

Sasuke and Hinata fought without any conviction. None of them wanted to hurt the other that was certain. Their struggle was more like a waltz than anything else. Shots they exchanged were soft and most of the time they were only brushing against one another, exchanging smiles.

Shino always watched them with great attention without saying a word. _"It seems Hinata has a new claim. Sasuke revolves around her obviously… "_ He thought.

Both men returned as they heard Naruto and Sakura approach.  
"Hi! " Said Naruto.  
Sakura was waving her hand, with a smiling face.

Kiba and the Shino bowled in turn. When both arrived beside the two ninjas leaning against the tree, Naruto smiled, visibly very amused while Sakura's face just distorted. She finally managed to ask.

"What is it they are doing both? "  
"Excellent question. " Answered immediately Kiba. "It has lasted for half an hour already."

**XXX**

Sasuke and Hinata fought vaguely, exchanging more words than blows. The world around was soon erased. They did not give attention to others around them.  
Sasuke blew in her ear while passing next to her to prevent her assault. "I want you to come with me to my place tonight…"

Hinata smiled and then attacked him again, she asked. "You want? "  
Sasuke smiled in turn and avoiding the attack, he disappeared only to reappear behind her. With his fingers he grabbed the cord holding her hair and whispered to her. "I require."

With a bright gesture, he pulled the cord and backed quickly, freeing Hinata's hair from their grip.

Hinata turned to him and laid her hands on her hips, she looked at him, pouting shyly. Sasuke smiled openly. Her streaks were flying slowly with the wind.

"Give me that back." She said vigorously.

Sasuke frowned by observing her and then posing his eyes on the small cord between his fingers, an idea came to his mind. He looked straight in her eyes and said to her with all the arrogance that characterized him. "Just come and take it back."

He smiled again and put the cord between his teeth, closing his lips on the little piece of tissue.

On the side of the practice field, the eyes of the four ninjas were wide open.  
Kiba the first successfully regain the use of the word. "I have to be dreaming… He is flirting with her."

Shino slapped his team mate behind his head before answering him. "I think it's pretty obvious from the beginning. Baka. What we need to know now is what Hinata thinks about it and what she will do. "

Naruto does not say a word because he was too stunned. He thought. _"Teme, she really made you lose your head that you behaved like that in public."_

Sakura was horrified. _"No, Sasuke Kun. Why. I am much better. I always loved you. Why it. I have to do something. She must not approach him. "_

Every four were even more astonished when they saw Hinata get in a position to attack, this time very seriously.

Kiba resumed. "She won't… go get it back… is she?"  
Naruto was now laughing. "It looks like she is…"

Hinata ran right on Sasuke and this time not sparing any of the shots. Sasuke dodged nevertheless each of her attacks.

Hinata then accelerated. She attacked once more with her hand charged with chakra; she came perilously close to Sasuke to hit him in full chest. Sasuke dodged once more and moved next to her, smiling, the cord always in the mouth.

Hinata took her breath back and launched another attack against him. _"You are too predictable Sasuke Kun. I know you do not want to hurt me then you will dodge again… And this time I'll get you." _

Once again Hinata jumped on Sasuke and tried to touch him with her hand charged with chakra. As she had predicted Sasuke dodged it and was preparing to pass behind her.

To Sasuke's surprise Hinata revolved and suddenly grabbed his left wrist in her right hand and the other one with her left hand. She urged her body against him and Sasuke felt his whole body tensed when her face approached his own.

Hinata was moving very quickly and when she felt that Sasuke had been trapped in her ploy, she approached her mouth to his, but instead of taking the cord between her teeth in a kiss as he hoped, she took the exceeded tip falling from his mouth and the corner of her lips barely brushed the corner of his mouth. Quickly, she pulled the cord and turned while getting down slipping between his arms.

Sasuke resumed his spirit, Hinata was quick and he really did not see the thing coming. Already Hinata jumped a few steps away from him. The cord was still in her mouth. She smiled, satisfied with her trick. The expression of Sasuke very clearly expressed his frustration and Hinata celebrated.

Sakura observed and tears came into her eyes. _"No, it's not true... Hinata you can be successful in intriguing him, but it takes more than a shy charm to keep him and I did not say my last word. "_

Suddenly, she turned heels and left the training field. The three boys let her go.  
"It is needless to try to talk with a fury as Sakura. She is certainly not very happy from the thing between Sasuke and Hinata." Kiba and Naruto approved Shino's commentary.

They then turned their attention back to the two ninjas who now faced each other on the training ground.

Hinata took the cord in her hands and in one single stroke she began to build her hair again without leaving Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke observed carefully, his heart pounded in his chest. The world around him did not matter.

Hinata smiled ending to attach her hair and told him with a challenged tone. "That…is mine…"

Sasuke's gaze fixed her. He smiled and charged in one fell swoop. Hinata seeing him running towards her positioned herself in a defence position but Sasuke disappeared in the moment and even before she could activate her Byakugan she felt her back hitting a tree trunk. Sasuke maintained her wrists behind her back with one hand and pressed his body against her.

Hinata swallowed her saliva difficultly. Sasuke with his free hand raised her chin and his onyx gaze met her ivory's eyes. He leaned toward her and whispered.

"And that…is mine..."

His lips arose on her own and Hinata felt herself fainting. She would have liked to be dominated by their kiss but soon the voice of her team mates made them return to the reality.

"Bastard… Fuck off… Stop touching her…" Kiba ran screaming at them.  
Shino was running behind him. Sasuke released Hinata and he saw further an open-mouthed Naruto near a tree. He crossed his arms on his chest and was facing Kiba and Shino.

"Can you tell me what you're doing, bastard…" Kiba stopped near them, he seemed genuinely angry.  
Hinata tried to appease "Kiba Kun…Please… Don't be so angry…"

But Sasuke cut her sentence and coldly answered Kiba. "I thought you knew what a kiss was Baka but obviously you are even more inexperienced than I thought."

Kiba froze while Sasuke smiled, obviously satisfied with his effect. Kiba was already preparing to fight when Shino retained him and said.

"I think you owe us an explanation… both of you…"  
Sasuke looked with all his arrogance. "There is nothing to explain to you. It's none of your business."

Kiba boiled when Shino felt his patience come to an end. Hinata interposed between the three men. "Shino Kun, Kiba Kun. Stop both of two. I think that what is happening is clear and I wish you respect my decision. "

Hinata barely smiled. She leaned a little her head toward the ground and looked at them from the corner of her eyes, long wisps of hair falling freely on each side of her face. She was blushing a little and she then smiled a little more. Her shy and fragile nature was clearly present on her face. Both shinobi softened immediately. They watched carefully, silent.

Sasuke observing the scene thought._ "It's really frightening… when she has that cute face. Obviously they can not resist her either. I really wonder if there is someone who can tell her no when she does it… "_

Hinata backed just seeing that her comrades had calmed down. Sasuke came to her and wrapped an arm around her size possessively. Shino and Kiba tensed again just seeing him doing it.

"Boys please. I do not want you to be angry with me. I have made my decision and… "

Shino stopped her. "We are not angry with you Hinata Chan. "  
Kiba resumed. "It's just that…. It is Sasuke we are talking about… You could not choose another one… "

Hinata smiled. Sasuke immediately frowned and growled but Hinata laid a hand on the one he had landed on her belly and Sasuke softened while he felt her little fingers caressing the back of his hand.

Naruto's voice sounded enthusiastic. "Teme, you did rather well. Not a drop of blood. Fortunately Hinata Chan was there. I swear… you should have seen Kiba Kun's face when you kissed her… "Naruto was laughing openly. Kiba was again already preparing to skip him in the throat when Shino spoke.

"If it's your decision…"

Hinata smiled and turned her eyes to Kiba in anticipation of his reaction. Kiba looked straight at her and he softened once more by meeting the pearly eyes. He then smiled at Hinata and with threat tone addressed to Sasuke.

"If I see tears once… You'll regret it…"

**XXX**

Sasuke opened the door of the Uchiha mansion with a violent kick. Hinata in his arms, he kissed her while leading on the inside. When both crossed the threshold, he pushed the door again to be closed in a cracking sound.

Sasuke attacked immediately Hinata's shirt, ripping it bluntly. Hinata was a little surprised at his impatient gesture and let a small "eep" escape her mouth. Sasuke looked straight in her eyes and seeing her letting go again in his arms he kissed back her neck while whispering.

"Sorry but you really make me lose my self control Hinata."

Hinata smiled and pushed against him, slipping her arms around his neck. Sasuke then raised her slightly, forcing her to wrap her legs around his size and while kissing passionately, he carried her in his room.

Once again he opened the door with a kick but took no need to close it. He immediately went to the bed and lengthened Hinata on the cold sheets.

Sasuke then pulled his own shirt out of the way and crawled on top of her, embracing her again. He quickly slipped from her mouth to her cheek and then her throat. He continued to run his lips on her shoulders and when he met the bandages on her chest, he simply tore one end with his teeth and then with quick gesture, he tore the rest with his hands. Hinata giggled, this time amused by his impatience, but soon she turned a blind eye, arching her back when his mouth kissed her breasts. She groaned slightly and plunged her hands in his hair.

Giggling again she said. "If Kiba Kun or Shino Kun entered the room now…" Her back arched again and a groan ended her sentence. Sasuke replied between his kisses on her little tummy just a bit rounding.

"I pity …the person…… which would have…the… bad idea …to interrupt…me… now."

Hinata giggled again.  
Sasuke sat down and did drag along her thighs the rest of clothing covering her skin. Hinata groaned again when she felt his lips on her legs and his hands on her hips.

Sasuke felt his skin burning and his desire for her consumed him. It was already a miracle that they were able to get to his house. He wanted her badly. Hinata sat down and in turn helped him remove the clothes that were still obstacles. As soon as their naked bodies touched, he could not retained this devastating desire and crawling again on her he growled by entering her. He placed a hand behind her back and another on the side of her head to help him stood on top of her. He began his back and forth in her. Slowly at first.

Hinata put her hands behind his back and tightened his hips between her thighs although not having her legs wrapped around his waist. She had immediately responded to the rhythm of his hips with hers. As if their bodies already knew instinctively how to respond to one another. Sweat covered their bellies which shocked to their every movement. Hinata dragged one of her hands on his buttocks and pushed him more against her.

Sasuke growled and accelerated again his movements in her. He felt the back of Hinata arching in his hand. She moaned and kissed his chest while he leaned his head to reach her neck. Between two groans she whispered. "More…"

Sasuke smirked…male pride… and accelerated further to taking the culmination of their pleasure. In the latest, she allowed herself to be dominated by the wave which prevailed throughout her whole body. Sasuke felt her tremble under him and allowed himself to finally let go completely. He moaned too, carried away by his own issue before collapsing on her, his breathing rapid and his heart beating loudly. The eyes still closed he kissed her neck and shoulder. He murmured.

"Hinata…"  
Hinata smiled, she also had her eyes closed. She closed her arms around his neck, playing with his hair with her fingertips.

Sasuke finally raised his head and kissed her. His tongue caressing hers gently, their kiss was yet as intense as their embrace.

**XXX**

Sakura walked up the main street of Konoha, determined. She was heading toward the Uchiha mansion.

_"I will show you Sasuke Kun… I will show you that I am ready to offer you anything…"_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Enjoy !!**

Chapter 16

Sakura was thinking again and again about what she was preparing to do. _"He surely is tempted by Hinata Chan because she is different, a little shy, and also because several shinobis are interested in her. It's his competitive spirit which took over but I know that Sasuke Kun is not different from other men. If I offered myself to him, he will not refuse… "_

She went on, decided yet as she approached the house where lived Sasuke, she slowed her pace. _"Kami… How do I do that? Can it be just to say that I am ready and he will do the rest? It is annoying not knowing what to do… "_

**XXX**

Sasuke was lying on its left side in his bed; he supported his head with his hand. Hinata was lengthened by side too, she was facing him. He was dragging the tip of his fingers along her skin, up and then back down on the side of her breast to her hips through the curve of her size. Hinata hid her chest with her left arm, her two hands together under her face. Sheets barely covered the bottom of their two bodies.

Sasuke asked. "Hinata? I would like to know… Have you known many men before me? "

The question burned his head for too long. Never had he dared to formulate it but now the temptation was too strong.

Hinata looked at him then with a slight smile replied. "Only one"

Sasuke smiled, satisfied. He knew that she had already shared the layer of his sensei, but that he was the only one truly was a relief. He now was burning to ask another question but Hinata interrupted his reflection. "No. It is not worth asking, I won't tell you. I don't want to compare you both…"

Sasuke frowned. _"Damn, she can read my thoughts."_  
He said. "It's normal that I want to know. Don't you think? "

Hinata smiled. _"Really! The men and their ego." _  
"Imagine that I ask you the same thing! What would you say then? "

Sasuke smiled. "Easy question… I will say you; no doubt. To tell the truth I do not even remember the names of others so… "  
Hinata giggled a little. "It's because they were mere conquests… I do not even know why I brought myself to ask you this question, I should have known better. "

Sasuke tensed a little. "It's easy for you… Nobody else has been important to me. You have no reason to feel threatened. While I know very well that HE has been important to you and HE still is. He is there and he waits for me to make a mistake. Not to mention the others that turn around you. "

Hinata leaned toward him, putting her hand on his cheek and tenderly kissed him. She then leaned back into her initial position and said to him. "You have no reason to be worried. I have a past like you do but it is behind me. And then, do not forget that I must undergo with Ino or Sakura that thrown them selves on you all the time just as others from your fan club… "

Sasuke smiled again. "Past! Hn? "

Hinata again smiled shyly and taking her courage in both hands she looked straight in his eyes and added. "I have always preferred to look at my future…"

She bit her lower lip immediately after delivering her sentence. A little worried. Neither she nor Sasuke had ever discussed the future of their relationship. Everything was happening for the better between them since their reunion and after all, it was because of his behaviour that Shino and Kiba were now aware of their relationship. But Hinata had often seen her friends flee women who have considered too early some prospects for the future. Most ninjas worshipped their freedom and yet she had to dare. She did not want to hide what she really was, even if her confession made him go away from her.

Sasuke felt his heart beating in his chest. He set Hinata, his eyes wide open. He didn't say a word.

Not at ease Hinata got up slowly. "I should take a shower before returning home. It is late. "

She got up gracefully. And before heading to the bathroom she said. "Do not be worried… I know… I mean… I do not ask anything… I just wanted you to know that I …"

Hinata said no more She almost pronounced the words that surely would make him flee across the country.

Sasuke suddenly sat on his bed. The words of Hinata had plunged him into a great reflection he had not noticed her worry until she headed away from him to go to the bathroom. His voice sounded in the room as a scream.

"Do you want to be my wife?"

Hinata stopped. She turned immediately to him. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beating loudly. Sasuke stood up to join her in the middle of the room. Hinata looked at him and said.

"You don't have to… You know…Do not feel obliged to say that…".

She had wanted to jump with joy and kiss him again and again but she was too afraid he had said those words without really thinking it.

Sasuke felt her fear and approaching her he explained. "I really am serious Hinata… I want you to be with me forever… I took this decision even before you and me, we found each other again…"

A single tear slipped on her cheek. Sasuke said again. "I asked you very seriously Hinata… Will you be my wife? "

Hinata smiled. Obviously Sasuke was not the kind of man to make a romantic statement his knee grounded for such an event. In fact she had not imagined to accept a marriage proposal completely naked in a messy room facing a man as naked as she. But all that was completely equal now. She kissed him passionately, throwing her arms around his neck. After a few moments, Sasuke broke their embrace and asked.

"I guess that's a yes, but just to be sure I would like to hear you say it!"

She smiled even more generously, arms still around him. "I think I love you for so long Sasuke… perhaps even since the very first time…" A broad smile filled Sasuke's face.

Solemn she said. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke … I want to be your wife…. ".

Sasuke brought Hinata possessively against him, embracing her again. His hand went in her hair, to better observe her face while kissing. He wanted to see her…his future wife… Uchiha Hinata.

He already felt his desire growing but Hinata fled his arms. " I really have to take a shower before returning home. It is really late you know… "

Sasuke frowned while Hinata giggled, amused by his frustration. Sasuke kissed her again and between their kisses, he said. "Well… a shower is an excellent idea…"

He then took her in the bathroom; his hands always on her, their mouths still sealed. Hinata was giggling in his arms.

The door of the bathroom closed after them.

**XXX**

Sakura was finally in front of his door. Breathing deeply she entered, looking at the big empty room in front of her. She looked in the living room and kitchen before hearing noise coming from the bedroom. She then borrowed the corridor leading to his room, tense but determined.

**XXX**

Sasuke and Hinata were drying their bodies in the bathroom. They had finally managed to finish washing and to go out of the shower.

While pulling her panty along her thighs, Hinata suddenly realized. "My shirt! Oh no… I had forgotten… What I'm going to wear? "

Sasuke took a canvas trouser placed on a counter in the corner and pulled it on. He then gave her one of his shirt. "Oh! You can wear this one. "He said.

Hinata covered her forms with his shirt while he looked at her carefully. He came dangerously close to her and kissed her while whispering. "I need to buy new shirts… I quickly will need new ones… I think…" Hinata realized what he had in mind when he added. "I was already difficult to retain myself when you were wearing yours …If you wear my clothes then I definitely won't be able to control myself…"

He was preparing once again to rip what she wore to better reach her skin but she pushed him out of the bathroom. "No Sasuke… I am considerably late… I must at all costs return home…Now…Leave…Let me at least brush my hairs… Go… "

She closed the door of the bathroom and Sasuke growled to express his disagreement. He was preparing to go lie on his bed to wait for her when the door of his room opened. Extremely surprised he saw Sakura on the threshold.

"Sakura Chan? What? What are you doing here? "

Sakura was blushing a little seeing Sasuke standing in the middle of the room wearing only a pair of trousers. Breathing deeply again she came forward.

"Sasuke Kun…" She began to open the top of her blouse.

Sasuke blinked several times. _"What does she do? Kami! No! This is not real! "_

With a sign of his hand he stopped her. "Sakura Chan. What are you doing? "

Sakura felt a little lost. She believed that her intensions would be obvious. "Sasuke Kun… I know you just are a bit interested in Hinata Chan…. But I want to tell you that she does not love you like I love you. I am ready to offer you everything. I will satisfy all your desires… " Her voice trembled a bit but she came again to him.

Sasuke stopped her immediately again. "Sakura Chan… I'm honoured but I've never had such feelings for you. "

Sakura froze. "I am ready to do anything for you. I am sure to make you forget Hinata Chan… "

Sasuke was shocked. "Sakura Chan stops it. "

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and Hinata entered the room. "Sasuke? Do you know where my pants are?" Hinata remained frozen when she saw Sakura face her.

Sakura detailed the person who left the bathroom of her Sasuke. She finally realized that it was Hinata, apparently only half-dressed, and more important only with Sasuke's shirt. Her gaze turned from Hinata to Sasuke several times and she realized that if both were only half dressed, it was probably for good reason.

Sasuke spoke. "Sakura Chan… I'm not only a bit interested in Hinata…"  
Sakura interrupted, her voice full of anger. "That's why you like her… only because she shares your bed… You will be soon bored…just as bored as with your previous conquests! "

Turning to Hinata she added. "I did not know that Hyuuga girls could be so easily laid. "

Hinata felt hurt by the words of Sakura and Sasuke noticed it immediately.  
More severe he turned to Sakura. "Hear me well Sakura Chan. I never thought of you other than as a team mate. In this sense I care for you but if you insult Hinata, then you jeopardize our friendship. "

"Our friendship… For one of your whims…" The voice of Sakura expressed more anger.

Hinata remained silent, shocked.

Sasuke finally lost patience and as he faced Sakura he said. "Hinata is not a whim, she is my future wife!"

Sakura incredulous repeated. "Wife?".

Sasuke backed, taking place alongside Hinata who placed her hand in his. Sakura watched, unable to utter a word. Including finally, she turned heels and fled in hurry.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and took her in his arms. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I did not think one second she would come to my house… "

Hinata is tucked against him. "I'm OK. Do not worry. One way or another we would have had to tell her… "

Sasuke shook her more in his arms. "I head you back home. I think it is better to talk to your father before he learns it otherwise… "

Hinata silently nodded her head.

**XXX**

Sasuke was sitting his back against a tree. The afternoon was beautiful; the sun bathed the clearing with its heat. The small group of ninjas had settled for an impromptu picnic. Lee, Tenten and Néji had just arrived and complemented the assistance already composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Sakura.

Hinata was sitting opposite him; she watched from time to time and smiled generously. Sasuke felt his happiness almost complete.

They had announced Hinata's father their intentions, although it have been quite clear when they had appeared before him, Hinata wearing a shirt marked with the symbol of the Uchiha clan. Hiashi although surprised, had welcomed the idea of their marriage with great interest and gave his blessing without difficulty. Both had then decided to prevent their friends quickly.

Hinata had had a discussion with Sakura, once she calmed down. The young Kunoichi had apologised for her behaviour. Kind from nature Hinata had obviously forgiven Sakura's cruel words and had understood her distress. She herself was very depressed when she's done mourning her first love and the two women had extensively discussed. Ino had been aware Kami only knows how. She seemed happy for her two friends and having disclosed information to her team mates, seemed to defer her addiction on Sai.

Hinata had announced the good news to Shino and Kiba, who had been happy for them after having warned the Uchiha of the disastrous consequences that would be an unhappy Hinata on his physical health. They had both been very clear and the young Sasuke even if he wasn't afraid kept in head the graphic descriptions of tortures they had in mind.

One detail yet but not the least, Néji or how to avoid triggering a crisis of murderous folly from the genius of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata wanted to tell him gently, but apparently did not know how to go about it and Sasuke had a slight apprehension of his future reaction but above all he wanted everyone to know once and for all that Hinata was his.

He wanted to end it all, and suddenly he could not help but wanting to tease his future cousin in law.

Once the meal finished, the temptation was too great to resist. He then asked innocently, with the same complacency and arrogance that characterized him.

"Néji San? "  
"Uchiha?" Answered the person concerned.

"There is an issue that intrigue me!"

"When the head of the Hyuuga clan is a woman, who heads the clan when she decides to marry? "

Néji watched the last Uchiha disconcerted. _"Why is it he asks me that. The clan stories doesn't concern him…that baka…"_

The silence invaded the small group, none of the ninjas dared to intervene in the discussion that had started Sasuke.

Hinata suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. She drank large sip of her tea when Ackamaru and Kiba came back to them after a short stroll. Kiba settled beside her and passing an arm on her shoulders he asked.

"Yo Hinata Chan. Is everything going well? "

Sasuke observed and threw silently but very quickly a kunai between Kiba's legs who yelled.

"Are you just sick! What are you thinking about you baka? "

Sasuke looked at Kiba with a cold air. "Mine Baka! So hands off! "

Hinata's eyes were wide opened and she immediately turned her attention to her cousin who had not lost a crumb. She began drinking tea quickly to avoid his gaze.

Néji add up one plus one and angry he asked Sasuke. "Why do you have this sudden interest in the Hyuuga clan? Uchiha Sama? "

Sasuke smiled widely and always with the same arrogance said. "Because Hinata Chan can not be at the same time the head of the Hyuuga clan and the one of the Uchiha clan! It's obvious! "

Sasuke backed even more comfortably against the tree trunk to observe the reaction of the Hyuuga prodigy. Hinata choked while drinking her tea, overstated by Sasuke's words and his lack of tact. Kiba taped her back gently to help her regain her breath.

Néji was red with anger, he rose suddenly. "How did you dare approach her Bastard?"  
Sasuke had much fun. "I dared much more than that Teme!"

Hinata seeing the situation between the two most proud ninjas of Konoha deteriorate at high speed, got up in turn and interposed between Sasuke and Néji who was preparing to go on him. Slowly she approached her cousin and slipped her hands in his. She locked her eyes with Neji's one, so similar to hers.

"Niisan! Come with me. " She said peacefully.

Sasuke thought immediately while seeing the smooth return to the traits of Hyuuga. _"One more. Phenomenal how she is successful at making everyone just so weak! " _

The two cousins walked away from the group.

Naruto addressed Sasuke. "Teme, did you have to tell him like that?"  
"It's him! He is so reactive. I could not stop myself. " Sasuke answered.

**XXX**

Néji was very nervous, his blood boiling in his veins. A small hand that shook his own calmed his ardour.

"Niisan! I am so sorry about Sasuke Kun's behaviour. I guess he was angry because I didn't say it to you earlier. " She apologized.  
"It's true? You are going to marry this baka?"

Hinata smiled. "Niisan Hai! But please do not talk about him in those terms. "  
"Of all the shinobis of Konoha, you had to choose the Uchiha?"  
"I did not really choose Niisan."

"He is cold, arrogant, a burned head … the list goes on and I spare you the best. And he is that man you love? " Néji asked.

"I know that he gives this impression but he is different with me…" Hinata said to him smiling slightly, eyes bright.

Néji watched her and smiled in turn. He thought _"Everyone is different with you." _  
"He does not deserve you…" He snapped, regaining his seriousness.

Hinata smiled. "Maybe but he makes me happy! And then you will always be there to protect me don't you? "

Néji smiled, visibly relieved by her last remark. He approached her to take her in his arms. "I am forever your protector Hinata Chan!"

**XXX**

One year later.

Hinata stretched out her arms and legs, awakening her muscles still asleep. She opened her eyes and eyelids just to close it back immediately, the light dazzling. She buries her face in a pillow. She then felt a hand pushing a lock of her hair and turned her head, opening a new caution eyes.

She felt a kiss on her lips and looked more carefully at the man lying on her side.

"Madam Uchiha! Good morning! " Sasuke said with a gentle voice.  
Hinata smiled. "You're not tired of it yet?"

Sasuke smiled too. "No, I never will, ever."

Hinata was lying on her back. Sasuke approached her and kissed her shoulder and then removing the sheets, he ran his lips on her chest and then her belly.

Hinata had bowed her head to better observe him. Shyly she asked him.  
"Don't you think I gained weight? I have a more rounded belly! "

Shaking his head vigorously from left to right, Sasuke replied. "This little belly of yours is perfect the way it is…" And he kissed again.

Hinata smiled inwardly. _"Baka, you really don't understand…"_  
Taking an air pained she falsely told him then. "It might be a problem…"

Sasuke raised his head, looking at her with a questioning glare. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata smiled and added laying hands on his face. "My belly will be perfect as it is now for two or three more months at most Sasuke!"

She giggled seeing the expression on his face change as he realized the meaning of her sentence.

Looking more carefully he placed a hand on her belly. His heart beat stronger in his chest it had never beaten.

"You're pregnant!" He talked more to himself than Hinata, caressing her belly in small circles of his hand.  
She nodded her head. "Hai, I am."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her belly again. "Exactly what I was saying… Perfect!"

Hinata giggled again. Sasuke was made straight to look at his wife in the eyes and bent down to put his lips on hers.

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last chapter.**

**I wanted to thank all of you for reading my story all this time.**

**Thanks you for your reviews!!**

**I think about writing a Kakashi/Hinata story as prequel maybe or a Gaara/Hinata.**

**I also think about another SasuHina. Just let me know what you would like to read…**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN…**


End file.
